


The Chemistry Between Us / Химия между нами

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Derek Has Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Их встреча не была особенной или травмирующей, и ничем не походила на то, о чем обычно все вокруг говорили. Вообще-то, все было совсем по-другому. Стайлз даже не понял, что это был Дерек Хейл, тот самый Дерек Хейл, но момент уже был упущен.</i>
</p><p>Дерек - самый известный студент Университета Бикон-Хиллз. Стайлз - первокурсник, который влюбляется в него несмотря ни на что. Неловкие моменты, обеспокоенные друзья и в результате множество вовсе не случайного секса. (университетское АУ, в котором герои переходят от случайного секса к любви.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chemistry Between Us / Химия между нами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chemistry Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137515) by [coffeeinallcaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinallcaps/pseuds/coffeeinallcaps). 



Стайлз был уже пятую неделю в университете и начинал думать, что Дерек Хейл – это плод коллективного воображения Университета Бикон-Хиллз. Именно в этот момент он его, наконец, и встретил.

Их встреча не была особенной или травмирующей, и ничем не походила на то, о чем обычно все вокруг говорили. Эту встречу нельзя было отнести к разряду «я был одновременно в ужасе и чертовски возбужден» (цитата из еженедельного журнала «Полный пугающего энтузиазма первокурсник»). И речь не шла о «он едва меня не убил, вот, зацени мои шрамы» (цитата Джексона Уиттмора, который всегда понуро сидел в последнем ряду на парах Введения в социологию, но при этом первым влезал во все дискуссии). Это не было в духе «ебануться можно» (цитата Гринберга, ответственного за этаж в общежитии).

Вообще-то, все было совсем по-другому. Стайлз даже не понял, что это был Дерек Хейл, тот самый Дерек Хейл, но момент уже был упущен.

Все было так.

\- Нет, Скотт, серьезно, мы совершили ужасную ошибку. Лучше бы мы поступили куда-нибудь еще,- говорил Стайлз.- В Калифорнийский университет в Сан-Франциско, например. Или, черт, в Нью-Йоркский университет! Да, говорю тебе, надо было собрать наши монатки и переехать на другой конец страны, чтобы попасть прямиком в толпу молодежи, богатую свежими потенциальными сексуальными партнерами…

\- Чувак,- перебил Скотт, его пикселизированное изображение в скайпе качало своей головой.- Куда делся твой энтузиазм? Мне казалось, что ты был в восторге от университета.

\- Университет мне нравится. Что мне не нравится, так это явное отсутствие геев, бисексуалов или сговорчивых гетеросексуальных парней, которых интересуют бледные, тощие и болтливые особи вроде меня. Если уж на то пошло, то и девушка сгодится. Я не для того терял свою девственность, чтоб она обратно ко мне вернулась, Скотти, я готов к активным действиям. Это новый Стайлз, а новый Стайлз хочет…

\- Да-да,- ответил Скотт,- по-моему, я говорил тебе не пить слишком много кофе, дружище.

Виновный по всем пунктам Стайлз бросил взгляд на пустую кружку из-под кофе, чтобы посмотреть, находится ли она в радиусе действия веб-камеры. В поле зрения она не попадала.

\- Что насчет Дэнни из «Еженедельника первокурсника»?- спросил Скотт.- Он вроде был милым.

\- Да, конечно,- и симпатичным тоже.- Не думаю, что я его тип, тем не менее.

\- А еще один парень? Эйдан?

\- Ты имеешь в виду Итана,- сказал Стайлз.- О, Итан. Да, Итан. Вау. Что за ночка была.

Потная, пьяная и неожиданно болезненная ночка, но что поделать. Были и похуже варианты места лишения девственности, чем на улице в переулке, по крайней мере, так было написано в «Еженедельнике первокурсника». (Университет – это просто волшебное место.)

\- Но?- подтолкнул его продолжить Скотт.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Это был секс на один раз. У него отличное тело, мы позавтракали и все такое, но между нами не было искры, понимаешь, о чем я? К тому же, зная мой талант попадать в неловкие ситуации, я бы, вероятно, случайно переспал с его близнецом или что похлеще учудил.

\- Ну да. Точно подмечено.

\- Чувак,- сказал Стайлз,- ты не должен соглашаться, когда я себя критикую. Кодекс бро.

Скотт рассмеялся.

\- Прости, чувак. Не переживай из-за этого. Мы в университете всё-таки. Мы тут не только чтобы учиться, но и чтобы экспериментировать в сексе. Всё будет в свое время.

\- Ага, тебе легко говорить, ты уже чуть ли не семейный человек.

Скотт не успел ответить, как в дверь Стайлза коротко и с силой постучали.

Он повернулся на стуле в сторону двери.

\- Слушай, мне тут в дверь стучат.

\- Иди, открой,- сказал Скотт.- Я попозже зайду за тобой по пути на вечеринку, ладно?

\- Нет, погоди, наверное, это даже не ко мне,- Стайлз подскочил со стула в одних носках без тапок, дважды едва не потеряв опору по пути к двери. Он распахнул ее, радостно крича «Добрый день!».

И столкнулся нос к носу с самым аппетитным представителем мужского пола за всю историю человечества.

В самом деле. Все его подстегнутые кофеином в крови жалобы об отсутствии красавчиков в Университете Бикон-Хиллз? С этим покончено. Всё забыто. Отброшено в виду несостоятельности этим видением с широкими плечами, в кожаной куртке и с идеальной щетиной.

Очень хорошо, что Стайлз решил отказаться от третьей чашки двойного эспрессо, иначе он бы уже начал петь Where Have You Been из репертуара Рианны.

\- Эрика дома,- спросил красавчик голосом, лишенным каких-либо эмоций и интонаций.

Все было не важно. Стайлз продолжал пялиться, открыв рот.

\- Дома. Ли. Эрика,- повторил парень, его густые брови нахмурились. Он огляделся, и мышцы в его шее напряглись, о Господи.- Это же смешанное общежитие, верно?

\- Верно,- сказал Стайлз, а затем, потому что, видимо, он всегда становится идиотом перед красивыми людьми, добавил,- Эрика?

Парень вскинул бровь.

\- Да. Эрика. Наглая девица, длинные светлые волосы, постоянно делает сексуальные намеки? Узнаешь?

\- Эрика,- медленно повторил Стайлз, почесывая скулу.- Моя соседка.

Он не мог придумать, что еще сказать – был слишком занят попытками утихомирить свое вспыхнувшее лицо при произнесенном красавчиком слове «сексуальные».

\- Где она,- процедил парень. Он выглядел так, словно хотел удариться головой об стену, либо впечатать туда Стайлза. Похоже, что последний вариант был более приемлемым в этот момент.

К счастью, речевые навыки Стайлза решили ожить до того, как ситуация приняла бы непоправимый оборот.

\- Думаю, что она могла пойти в столовую,- сказал он, небрежно добавив,- прости, чувак,- чтобы исправить предыдущие косяки.

Красавчик посмотрел на него испепеляющим взглядом и развернулся. Без единого слова он стремительно пошел по коридору.

\- Вот это да,- сказал Стайлз, поморщившись, опускаясь на стул.- Это было неловко.

\- Чувак,- Скотт ошарашенно на него таращился.- Ты знаешь, кто это был?

\- Какой-то парень искал мою соседку,- Стайлз потянулся за почти пустой пачкой Doritos, лежавшей на столе.- Просто нереальный красавчик. Даааа. Кстати, я беру обратно все мои предыдущие заявления о…

\- Стайлз,- сказал Скотт, все еще не в силах подобрать упавшую челюсть.- Стайлз, это был Дерек Хейл.

\- - - 

Дерек Хейл - студент третьего курса Университета Бикон-Хиллз; вероятно, самый пугающий и, определенно, самый печально известный студент академгородка; признанный специалистами психом с попыткой поджога (только с попыткой, Стайлз отыскал личное дело Хейла на ноутбуке отца сразу же, как впервые узнал про этот слух. Слух не оправдался). Дерек Хейл, из-за которого уволили Кейт Арджент (самую молодую победительницу какой-то супер важной премии в области химии, название которой Стайлз тут же позабыл; пять лет подряд ее выбирали Любимым Профессором; «реально крутая» по заявлению многочисленных источников). А уволили ее из-за того, что она спала с Хейлом.

Тот самый Дерек Хейл, который спал с профессором на первом курсе университета.

\- На мой взгляд, самое удивительное в этой истории то, что его не выкинули из университета,- сказала Лидия.- Этот парень – угроза для общества. Неужели я никогда не рассказывала историю, как он едва не снял скальп с «Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть»? Мы всю ночь провели в больнице.

Айзек сказал:

\- О ком идет…

\- О Джексоне,- влез Стайлз. Он допил пиво, которое было водянистым и теплым, и поставил стакан на стол. Вечеринка еще не разошлась на всю катушку; музыка играла тихо, народ, в основном первокурсники, только начинал стекаться в общую столовую. Гринберг, ответственный за этаж, неловко маячил около холодильника.

\- Ааа,- сказал Айзек.- Конечно.

\- Готова поспорить, что ректорат его жалеет,- продолжила Лидия, накручивая на палец локон.- Если его выгонят, ему будет некуда податься. Им совесть не позволяет это сделать.

\- Я слышал, что декан был как-то связан с Хейлами,- сказал Скотт.- Может, поэтому.

\- Возможно. Но я ставлю на его статус сироты. Это позволяет кому угодно оставаться безнаказанным почти всегда. Или, по крайней мере, они могут думать, что им все сойдет с рук.

\- Мы о Хейле сейчас говорим или о твоем бывшем?- не смог сдержаться Стайлз.

Лидия склонила голову на бок и, прищурившись, посмотрела на него.

\- Слезовыжимательную историю Джексона и сравнить нельзя с историй Хейла,- сказала она, выдержав паузу.- Ты знал, что вся его семья погибла в той аварии?

\- Это не совсем правда,- сказал Айзек, потянувшись за ближайшей бутылкой водки.- Его родители и младшая сестра погибли, но дядя выжил, и его старшая сестра тоже жива. И машина не попала в аварию – она взорвалась.

По спине Стайлза пробежал ледяной холодок.

\- Ты с ним лично знаком?- спросил он Айзека.

Айзек покачал головой.

\- Ну, я слышал много историй. А кто не слышал? Я довольно часто вижу его на работе, но он и взгляда в мою сторону не бросил ни разу.

\- Неудивительно, чувак,- сказал Скотт.- Ты все-таки на кладбище работаешь.

Стайлз снова взял свой пластиковый стаканчик, подержал в одной руке, затем в другой. Почему-то у него было дурное предчувствие. Он вспомнил глаза Хейла, их ярко зелено-карий цвет, его пронизывающий взгляд. Он едва сдержал нервную дрожь.

\- Лучше бы нам держаться от него подальше,- продолжил Айзек.- Лидия права, чувак ебнутый на всю голову. Разве он не пытался поджечь дом Кейт Аржент, после того как её из-за него уволили? Ей пришлось оформить судебный запрет против него. О, и были слухи, что он ездил учиться за границу в прошлом году и там трахал всё, что двигалось.

\- Я бы с ним переспала,- как ни в чем не бывало, объявила Лидия, опережая Стайлза. Он фыркнул.

Айзек и Скотт повернулись к ним.

Лидия произнесла:

\- Что? Вы его видели?

\- Он же просто с ума сойти как хорош,- добавил Стайлз.

Айзек вздохнул.

\- Ясно, видимо, я один тут знаю старинную поговорку «не занимайтесь сексом с психопатами».

\- Ну…

\- Эй, давайте закроем эту тему, пока Эллисон не пришла,- перебил их Скотт, теребя этикетку на бутылке.- Кейт – её тетя, вы же знаете. Это было давно, но она все равно может расстроиться.

\- Ты шутишь? Я все еще расстроен из-за этого, - ответил Айзек.- Кейт Арджент была наикрутейшей в университете, а ее заменил Эдриан блядский Харрис, который теперь ведет курс химии лишь потому, что какой-то психически нездоровый первокурсник не мог удержать в штанах свою сосиску.

\- Возможно, мы просто не знаем всей истории,- тихо добавил Скотт.

Айзек пожал одним плечом.

\- Слухи постоянно говорят об одном и том же.

\- Это не значит, что они правдивы. Слушай, взять хотя бы школьный слух о нас со Стайлзом…

\- Плохой пример, Скотти,- перебил Стайлз.- Это было, помнишь? Десятый класс?

\- О. Блять. Точно. Не бери в голову.

У Айзека отвисла челюсть.

\- Не может быть? Вы двое… что, правда?

\- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты действительно поражен,- ледяным тоном произнесла Лидия, поправляя волосы. Она дотронулась до поясницы Стайлза. - Пошли, Стайлз. Возьмем мне еще выпить.

Спустя восемь порций теплого пива Стайлз вдруг неожиданно осознал, что не может перестать думать о широкой груди, кожаной куртке, идеальной щетине и ярких зелено-каре-голубых глазах.

«Мда»,- подумал он и продолжил танцевать.

\- - -

Стайлз проснулся от слишком яркого света и звука голосов. Приходя в сознание, он понял две вещи: во-первых, как у него ужасно болела голова, во-вторых, он начинал медленно, но верно раздражаться. Что, следует признать, было весьма несправедливо. Эрика была отличной соседкой, аккуратная и спокойная, Стайлзу с ней жилось намного лучше, чем с грязнулей первогодкой, который оставлял свои лобковые волосы в душевой и никогда не проветривал комнату после дрочки. Но все же, Эрика – какие гости в такую рань после вечеринки? Серьезно?

Стайлз только собрался перевернуться на другой бок и швырнуть iPhone через всю комнату, чтобы дать понять о своих чувствах, когда Эрика зашипела:

\- Ты должен сказать ей, Дерек!

Её собеседник застонал.

\- Я знаю. Это непросто, понимаешь?

Дерек.

Это был Дерек Хейл.

Дерек Хейл был в комнате Стайлза. Пока Стайлз спал. И, вероятно, вонял потом и пивом. Блять, он хоть в одежде?

Стайлз задержал дыхание, вспоминая прошлый вечер. Выпивка, разговоры о Хейле, еще выпивка, танцы с Лидией, еще выпивка, танцы с Эллисон, Скоттом и Айзеком, еще выпивка, почти поцелуи с Айзеком (эээ, что, упс), путаный разговор с Гринбергом, из которого он не мог вспомнить ни единого слова, куча времени, потраченного на то, чтобы открыть дверь и много тихого хихикания над самим собой по этому поводу.

Ну что ж, не все так плохо. Он был почти уверен, что, по крайней мере, надел боксеры. Хотя это было неважно – он был полностью завернут в свое одеяло, как огромный, дурно пахнущий буррито.

А Дерек Хейл находился сейчас в комнате.

Всё-таки, видимо, всё было немного хуже, чем казалось.

\- Какой смысл во встречах с Морелл, если ты не до конца с ней честен,- говорила Эрика.- Прошло уже почти два года, Дерек. Пора начать сближаться с людьми.

\- Я знаю,- раздраженно ответил Дерек.- Как я говорил раньше, это не просто.

\- На самом деле, просто. Всего лишь открываешь рот и произносишь слова.

\- Я не могу ей все рассказать! Лора и я…

Эрика издала тот самый звук, которым она сопровождала каждый раз, когда Стайлз оставлял на столике у кровати недоеденные хлопья и молоко скисало за ночь.

\- Полная чушь. Полная. Чушь. Есть такие два слова: врачебная тайна.

Тишина.

\- Ну, видимо, я просто не хочу говорить ей.

\- Ну, видимо, ты полный кретин, я считаю,- послышались звуки возни, и Эрика прыснула от смеха.- Прекрати, стой, мы разбудим моего соседа!- а затем она уже более мягким и серьезным тоном добавила,- а как насчет Дженнифер?

Еще более долгая пауза.

\- Ты знаешь, почему я не могу сказать Джен,- тихо ответил Дерек.

\- Да,- вздохнула Эрика.

Шелест ткани. Голос Дерека:

\- Раз уже зашел разговор о Джен, то пора мне вернуться к моему письменному заданию.

\- Да, я провожу тебя. Мне все равно нужно проверить, как там моё белье в стиралке.

Зазвенели ключи, дверь открылась и закрылась. Затем, наконец, наступила благословенная тишина.

Стайлз перекатился на спину и скинул одеяло в ноги. Солнечный свет безжалостно струился сквозь оконные стекла. Его кожа по ощущениям казалось липкой, во рту пересохло. Обрывки разговора Эрики и Дерека крутились в его раскалывающейся от боли голове: Морелл, два года, Лора, врачебная тайна, Дженнифер, письменная работа. Голова начала кружиться. Было что-то ещё, как чесотка под его кожей, чувство, словно он что-то упускает.

Позднее, в ванной комнате, вытирая запотевшее зеркало, Стайлз осознал, что это было. Такое чувство возникало у него, когда он быстро пробегал глазами пролог детектива, то же самое чувство, когда в выходные дни помогал отцу разбирать нераскрытые дела, то чувство, которое заставляло его до четырех утра листать Википедию, перескакивая с одной случайной страницы на другую.

Это было восхищение.

\- - -

Скрестив ноги, он сидел на кровати с учебником по Введению в гендерологию, когда вернулась Эрика.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, моя прекрасная лучезарная соседка!- сказал он, посылая в ее сторону широкую улыбку.- Как ты в этот чудесный день?

Со стоном Эрика так сильно кинула на пол корзину с выстиранным бельем, что красный лифчик вылетел оттуда.

\- Даже не пытайся со мной говорить, Стилински,- она с грохотом распахнула дверцу шкафа и начала швырять внутрь одежду.- Мне нужно написать эссе на двенадцать тысяч слов к понедельнику, и я провела все утро в поисках любого возможного занятия, которым можно отвлечься, а Бойд работает все выходные, и больше у меня отговорок не осталось. И меня это бесит.

Да… это было очевидно.

\- Ты можешь убрать ванную,- предложил Стайлз.

Эрика кинула ему через плечо ледяной взгляд.

-Вообще-то, сейчас моя очередь, так что не нужно,- спешно добавил он.

\- Видишь?- сказала Эрика, запихивая полотенце в контейнер для хранения под кроватью.- Я уже воспитала из тебя приличную домохозяйку.

Стайлз приподнял свой учебник по гендерологии.

\- Вероятно, это можно посчитать оскорблением.

\- Да ладно, кому какая на хер разница. Ну как прошла твоя ночь? Ты храпел как блядский пещерный тролль.

\- Прости,- сказал он.- Всё было здорово. Обычная студенческая пятничная тусовка. Похоже, я был очень близок к тому, чтобы поцеловаться с Айзеком.

Эрика присвистнула.

\- Мило. Он тот парень с кудрявыми волосами, да?- спросила она, упав лицом вниз на кровать.

\- Блондин, ага.

\- Он сексуальный.

\- О да,- Стайлз попытался придумать причину, чтобы упомянуть в разговоре Дерека. Может, попробовать «Кстати, раз уж мы заговорили о сексуальности…»? Он решил попробовать другое:

\- Эй, а кто к тебе приходил утром?

Эрика перевернулась на спину.

\- Просто друг. Мы вместе ходим на современную литературу, ему был нужен учебник. Мы постарались тебя не разбудить.

\- Как его зовут?

\- О, вероятнее всего, ты его не знаешь.

\- Может, и знаю,- ответил Стайлз, небрежно подбрасывая и ловя колпачок от маркера.- Я много кого знаю.

Эрика приподнялась на локтях.

\- Он один из тех самых малообщительных заучек с основной дисциплиной Английская литература, и он не живет в кампусе. Поверь мне, вы не знакомы.

\- Давай проверим.

\- Нет.

\- Почему нет?

\- Потому что.

\- Эрика!

\- Стайлз!- передразнила она его.

Она явно не собиралась сдаваться. Черт возьми. Пора попробовать зайти окружным путем.- Я думал, что современная литература – это продвинутый курс.

\- Да, но я гребаный Эйнштейн, поэтому прохожу одновременно и вводный курс, и этот. Есть еще вопросы, инспектор Стилински, или я могу идти трудиться над своей письменной работой?

Блять. Стайлз помотал головой.

\- С вас сняты все обвинения. Вы свободны.

\- Благодарю,- она послала ему воздушный поцелуй и потянулась за наушниками.

\- - -

Стайлз прочитал три четверти заданного ему материала, когда это чувство снова возникло в его голове, отдаваясь монотонным гулом в теле. Он бросил взгляд на Эрику, та быстро печатала, покачивая головой в такт музыке в наушниках. Почему она так старательно скрывала свою дружбу с Дереком? Конечно, он не был мистером Популярность, но все же.

Оставляя учебник на кровати, Стайлз пересел за стол и включил свой ноутбук. Как выяснилось, у Дерека не было аккаунта ни в фейсбуке, ни в твиттере. Любопытно, но не удивительно. Говорили, что он редко появляется на занятиях, и Стайлз до вчерашнего дня ни разу его не встречал. Из социальных сетей никакой информации о нем было не извлечь.

Из внутренней сетки университета он тоже ничего не смог узнать – к страничке курса современной литературы у него доступа не было, так как он не был на него записан.

\- Черт возьми,- прошептал Стайлз, стуча пальцами по губам.

Во время разговора Дерек и Эрика упоминали «Дженнифер», «Лору» и «Морелл». Первые два имени были слишком распространены, чтобы дать Стайлзу зацепку, а вот Морелл прозвучало знакомо.

Быстрый поиск в гугл объяснил, почему: Марин Морелл была их университетским психологом.

Дерек Хейл ходил к мозгоправу? В этом был смысл, учитывая тот факт, что его родители и младшая сестра погибли всего лишь два года назад. Но это абсолютно не вписывалась в картину того, какие разговоры ходили о нем по кампусу. Возможно, визиты к Морелл были частью условий, выполняя которые, он мог оставаться в университете после инцидента с Кейт?

Стайлз выпрямился. Семья Дерека погибла лишь два года назад. Но не больше двух лет назад, как сказала Эрика. Он был уверен в этом, происшествие было во всех местных газетах. Возможно, она ошиблась, или там могло быть замешано что-то еще, та часть информации, которую слухи до него еще не донесли.

\- - -

В следующий раз Стайлз видит Дерека почти случайно.

Почти.

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что он провел все оставшиеся выходные, читая всевозможные статьи из интернет-архива газеты «Известия Бикон-Хиллз», связанные с автомобильной аварией.

Нет ничего удивительного, что он узнал достаточно ужасающих подробностей – например, что Хейлы ехали домой с семейного ужина, чтобы отпраздновать попадание Дерека в список лучших студентов или что одиннадцатилетнюю сестру Дерека смогли опознать только по зубным слепкам – все для того, чтобы утолить свою жажду новых фактов.

Неважно, загадочный он был или нет, единодушно принятый сумасшедшим или нет, Дерек Хейл все-таки был человеком. Часть Стайлз жалела, что он посмотрел статьи, еще большая его часть мечтала о том, чтобы он ничего никогда не слышал об этой истории, чтобы Дерек Хейл был просто обычным чрезвычайно сексуальным другом Эрики и никем больше.

Несмотря ни на что, Стайлз ни секунды не сомневался, когда увидел Эрику, несущеюся по коридору утром в понедельник.

\- Эрика!- заорал он, кидаясь за ней следом.- Привет, у тебя же сейчас современная литература, верно? Ты написала работу?

Не останавливаясь, она помахала перед его лицом листом бумаги с готовой работой.

\- Чудесно! Так, слушай, вчера мне приснился сон о том, что ты была Женщиной-кошкой, а я был твоим помощником. Мы вместе спасали мир. Это было нереально круто.

\- Нереально,- ответила Эрика, оставаясь не впечатленной.- Разве тебе не нужно сейчас быть на социологии и заниматься своими социологическими штучками?

\- Не-а. У меня сейчас гендерология, а она в этом крыле. Я тебя провожу до аудитории.

\- Мой герой,- глубоко вздыхает Эрика, беря Стайлза под руку.- Я сегодня не особо настроена на общение, Стайлз. Я мечтаю о кровати. Я до пяти утра писала эту ёбаную работу.

\- Капучино?- предложил Стайлз.

\- Уже выпила две огромных порции кофе с тройными шотами эспрессо. Не помогло.

\- Ну, если посмотреть на этой с позитивной стороны, то, по крайней мере, ты живешь настоящей типичной университетской жизнью.

\- Завали уже, Стилински.

Они остановились перед одной из аудитории.

\- Бля, вот здесь вы изучаете литературоведение?- спросил Стайлз, заглядывая в открытую дверь. Сидящих внутри людей можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Он попытался задавить в себе легкое чувство разочарования, которое грозило разлиться в его солнечном сплетении.

\- Ага. Нас перевели из маленькой аудитории, потому что на курс записалась целая толпа. Не поверишь, как популярна Блейк – некоторые парни в классе тупо сидят и пялятся на нее два часа без перерыва, не шевелясь, потому что ужасно боятся сделать какую-то глупость в ее присутствии,- сказала Эрика, закатив глаза.- Пойду, сдам работу. Позже увидимся, хорошо?- она поцеловала его в щеку. 

\- Конечно, хорошо,- ответил Стайлз, погладив ее по кудряшкам, когда она прошла мимо него. Он только собрался сделать шаг в сторону, когда кто-то с такой силой врезался в него плечом, что он отшатнулся назад, коснувшись локтем стены.

\- Боже,- процедил парень до того, как Стайлз успел открыть рот,- смотри, куда идешь.

\- Что… ты серьезно? Это ты в меня влетел, чувак,- сказал Стайлз, свирепо глядя на знакомое лицо.

Блять.

Дерек Хейл замер в дверях аудитории. В его глазах промелькнула и погасла искра узнавания.

\- Ты чем-то не доволен?- спокойно спросил он.

Что-то в его голосе, а именно определенная зловещая холодность, заставила волосы на затылке Стайлза встать дыбом.

\- Нет, чувак, как скажешь,- сказал он и ушел.

\- - -

Все ясно, значит, Дерек Хейл был засранцем. Любой студент университета Бикон-Хиллз мог сказать это Стайлзу. На самом деле, ему говорили об этом. Похер.

Этой ночью Стайлзу снились огонь и паника, звуки сирен в отдалении и сумасшедший смех, эхом отдающийся на заднем плане. Весь сон краем глаза он видел маячившую неподалеку черную фигуру, она ускользала каждый раз, когда Стайлз пытался посмотреть прямо на неё.

По какой-то причине он проснулся с мыслями о своей маме.

\- - - 

В третий раз это была чистая случайность.

Они со Скоттом зашли в книжный магазин на главной улице, и там, за прилавком…

\- Господи Иисусе,- прошипел Стайлз, быстро прячась за стеллажом с эротическими романами.- Это должно быть шутка.

\- Что?- спросил Скотт.

\- Это блядский Дерек Хейл! Он просто повсюду.

Скотт моргнул.

\- Мне казалось, ты говорил, что никогда его не видел раньше.

\- Да, пока не встретил его несколько дней назад. А теперь он неожиданно просто везде!

Скотт все еще выглядел сомневающимся.

\- Ладно,- признался Стайлз,- я немного поспрашивал народ и чуть-чуть поискал информацию, и теперь…

\- Стайлз,- нахмурившись, сказал Скотт,- ты действительно думаешь, что это хорошая идея? Я, без преувеличений, не слышал об этом парне ничего хорошего.

\- Ну да, с этим не поспоришь. Я столкнулся с ним вчера, погоди, на самом деле, нет, это он в меня влетел – и я подумал, что он мне шею свернет. Он еще здесь?

Скотт высунул голову, чтобы посмотреть из-за стеллажа.

\- Похоже, он пошел в подсобку. Слушай, я пойду, посмотрю, есть ли у них та книжка, которую я ищу, а потом мы пойдем отсюда, хорошо?

\- Ок. Я буду ждать здесь,- Стайлз схватил «Пятьдесят оттенков серого», чтобы полистать, пока ждет возвращения Скотта.

\- Я бы не рекомендовал эту трилогию,- произнес голос позади него.

Стайлз пискнул и опустил книгу.

\- О, я не…

У него перехватило дух, когда его схватили за плечи и швырнули о стену.

\- Зачем ты меня преследуешь,- прошипел Дерек Хейл.

\- Черт возьми, это ты,- сказал Стайлз, каким-то волшебством удержавшийся от того, чтобы выпалить «пожалуйста, не убивай меня»,- о, боже мой.

Дерек сильнее сжал хватку.

\- Отвечай на вопрос. Зачем. Ты. За. Мной. Следишь.

\- Ты так говоришь, что твои слова едва ли похожи на вопрос. Нельзя меня винить в том, что я не отвечаю, и, ко всему прочему, я, блять, не слежу за тобой,- ответил Стайлз, хлопнув ладонями по рукам Дерека. (Это были прекрасные руки: мускулистые, волосатые и загорелые. Он совершенно точно сможет оценить их по достоинству, когда они перестанут быть в такой опасной близости от его сонной артерии.)

\- Господи. Я просто… ладно, погоди, идея такова: отпусти меня, и мы поговорим как нормальные люди. Как тебе такое предложение?

\- Я слышал, как ты говорил со своим дружком,- тихим голосом произнес Дерек, игнорируя предложение Стайлза. Как грубо. - Я знаю, что ты спрашивал обо мне Эрику. Ты вчера караулил у моей аудитории. Сейчас ты объявился там, где я работаю. Три случая меньше, чем за неделю.

\- Ну, раз ты так говоришь,- пробормотал Стайлз.

Пальцы Дерека еще глубже вдавились в его плечи.

\- Хватит совать нос не в свои дела. Я знаю, где ты живешь. Знаю, кто ты. Ты сын шерифа. Жил в Бикон-Хиллз всю свою жизнь. Твоя мать умерла от рака, когда тебе было восемь. Раз в две недели ты ходишь на её могилу. Я тоже провел исследование. Теперь я хочу знать, зачем ты проводишь своё.

Горло Стайлза сдавила злоба.

\- Пошел ты на хуй,- резко ответил он, заставляя умолкнуть в голове голос здравого смысла (очень походивший на голос Скотта), который умолял его не провоцировать парня с самой дурной репутацией в кампусе. - Я здесь только потому, что моему дружку – которого, кстати, зовут Скотт – нужна чертова книга, понятно? Слушай, я спросил Эрику о тебе после того, как ты дважды побывал в моей комнате, позволь добавить этот факт, и я просто… заинтересовался. Без всяких задних мыслей. А вчерашний эпизод был почти на пятьдесят процентов совпадение, хочешь - верь, а хочешь - нет…

Ладно, на тридцать процентов, наверное. Или десять. Но Дереку это было знать не нужно…

\- И, серьезно, я не имел понятия, что ты здесь работаешь. Поэтому могу заключить, что вы ведёте себя как гребаный параноидальный робот, мистер Хейл.

Дерек выглядел застигнутым врасплох и глубоко растерянным.

\- «Автостопом по галактике!?- подсказал Стайлз.

\- Я читал «Автостопом по галактике»,- рявкнул Дерек.

\- О, да. Конечно. Ты же изучаешь литературу. Прости, я забыл.

Дерек прищурился.

Стайлз поморщился.

\- Эрика мне сказала!

Дерек переступил с ноги на ногу. Он наморщил лоб и поджал губы.

\- Ты меня не боишься,- медленно произнес он.

У Стайлза во рту еще больше пересохло. Сердце билось быстро-быстро, и… блять, его член ожил, прижимаясь к ширинке джинсов. Вероятно, его тело не осознавало, что эта ситуация имеет мало общего с сексом. Вместо того чтобы перейти в состояние «бей или беги», его организм оказался очарованным теплом мышечной массы, прижимающейся к нему, ненормально идеальным профилем Дерека, его запахом, мужским и одурманивающим…

Стайлз с силой замотал головой, пытаясь отогнать от себя эти мысли.

\- Нет,- сказал он и прочистил горло.- Нет, я тебя не боюсь.

Врал ли он? Честно, он и сам не знал.

\- Почему?- спросил Дерек.- Ты должен был слышать слухи.

\- Я слышал. Просто не верю всему, что люди говорят мне.

Он не врал, подумал он. По крайней мере, надеялся на это.

\- Вероятно, тебе стоит бояться,- на секунду Дерек показался удивительно юным, почти ранимым, его глаза блестели в слабом освещении магазина. Затем выражение его лица снова ожесточилось. - Я спрошу в последний раз. Чего тебе от меня нужно?

Стайлз замер и сглотнул.

Дерек резко вдохнул. Он усмехнулся, плавно придвинувшись ближе.

\- О,- сказал он, еще больше ухмыляясь.- О, так вот в чем дело? Серьезно?

Сейчас их тела соприкасались ниже пояса, и Стайлз хотел сказать, что «Нет, нет, это не так; отчасти, да, конечно, не буду отрицать, но есть что-то еще, нечто большее, в тебе есть что-то, меня к тебе тянет, с того самого момента как я увидел тебя впервые, я хотел узнать о тебе, как можно больше…»

Ничего из этого он не сказал. Он снова сглотнул и едва заметно кивнул.

Дерек наклонился ближе.

\- Значит, ты слышал этот слух, верно,- пробормотал он, его горячее дыхание обожгло ушную раковину Стайлза.- Ты слышал историю о том, как я провел семестр заграницей, и это тебе запомнилось. Это тебя заинтриговало. Заставило тебя думать о том, каково это. Каким я могу быть.

Стон вырвался из предательского рта Стайлза.

\- Знаешь, не все слухи об этом верны,- тихо произнес Дерек. Он выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть Стайлзу прямо в глаза. Его взгляд был суровым и пристальным. Стайлз не мог отвернуться.

\- Я не был заграницей,- продолжил Дерек.- Я брал академический отпуск. Ездил в Нью-Йорк. Но все остальное? Это сущая правда.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить, как нужно дышать.

Одна из рук Дерека медленно прошлась вверх по его шее, большой палец обвел челюсть. Другая рука спустилась вниз по груди Стайлза, медленно коснулась его живота, затем опустилась еще ниже, с томительной решимостью легко дотронулась до бугра в его джинсах, а потом скользнула под его футболку и прижалась ладонью к голой коже. Рука Дерека была теплой, мозолистой, сводящей с ума. Кончики пальцев подцепили резинку боксеров Стайлза.

Стайлз рвано выдохнул.

Затем Дерек хмыкнул и отстранился.

Стайлз распахнул глаза.

\- Тебе лучше держаться от меня подальше,- сказал Дерек, удерживая его взгляд в том время, как медленно потирал член Стайлза сквозь джинсы между большим и указательным пальцем. - Я серьезно.

Он сжал Стайлза последний раз и исчез между стеллажей.

\- - -

\- Нет,- сказала Лидия.

\- Но…

\- Нет.

\- Ли…

\- Нет, - сказал она. - Ты спросил мое мнение, и я говорю «нет», и я продолжу говорить «нет», пока ты не послушаешь меня или не пойдешь и не сделаешь, что задумал, без моего одобрения.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Ты даже не выслушала меня!

\- Я тебя выслушала. Я услышала, как ты сказал, что вчера в книжном магазине тебя загнал в угол Дерек Хейл, он тебе угрожал, причинил физический вред и сексуально домогался, потому что ты не смог удержаться и поддался своему неумному любопытству к его персоне, несмотря на мои настоятельные рекомендации этого не делать, а теперь ты практически просишь меня передумать и дать добро. Я что-то пропустила? Нет? Так и думала.

\- Он меня не домогался, - прошипел Стайлз, оглядывая комнату, чтобы убедиться, что никто не подслушивает. - Я сказал тебе, что согласился. С энтузиазмом.

\- Все, что ты сделал, – это только кивнул. Не вполне подходит под описание ясно выраженного согласия.

\- Он бы не стал меня трогать, если бы я не хотел.

\- Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? - сказала Лидия. - Ты его не знаешь.

\- Как и ты, - возмущенно ответил Стайлз.

Она пожала плечами и принялась рисовать на полях своей тетради.

\- Твоя взяла.

\- Но серьезно, мне кажется, есть что-то сомнительное в этой ситуации,- продолжил Стайлз.- Послушай, конечно, он не самый общительный человек из всех, кого я встречал, но ты не считаешь немного странным, что никто, понимаешь, на самом деле, не сочувствует ему? Ты когда-нибудь читала статьи об аварии с его семьей? Я читал их вчера, и я не пытаюсь оправдать его поведение каким-либо образом, но, блять, от таких дерьмовых событий у любого крыша нахер съедет. И почему все винят его, а не Кейт Арджент? Тридцатилетняя женщина занимается сексом с подростком, и его одного записывают в злодеи? Какой в этом смысл? Что если…

Лидия внимательно смотрела на него.

\- Стайлз, - сказала она. - Знаешь, что мне это напоминает?

\- Что?

\- Я вспомнила тот раз в школе, когда ты две ночи подряд писал сочинение для урока экономики на тему истории мужского обрезания, - ответила Лидия, подняв ладонь, когда Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать. - Послушай, я уверена, что твоя тяга к странным и загадочным историям однажды превратит тебя в замечательного ученого. Или в великолепного журналиста. Просто я не хочу найти твое искромсанное тело в какой-то канаве лишь потому, что твоему члену понравился плохой парень. Ты представляешь, как психологическая травма скажется на моей средней оценке?

\- Да, я тебя тоже люблю,- кисло ответил Стайлз, наблюдая, как однокурсники возвращаются в аудиторию, нагруженные шоколадными батончиками и пластиковыми стаканчиками. Он вздохнул:

\- Вероятно, ты права. Как и всегда.

\- Конечно, я права,- Лидия пригвоздила его оценивающим взглядом.- Ты все равно пойдешь и сделаешь это без моего одобрения, я права?

\- - -

Это была плохая идея.

Когда эта идея только пришла в голову Стайлза, она показалась хорошей. На какое-то время она перестала казаться привлекательной, пока он вчера говорил с Лидией, но затем она снова его захватила, когда он пришел в общежитие после пар и получил от Эрики по лицу подушкой, потому что, цитата: «Я же сказала тебе держаться от него подальше, блять!». Лишь после того, как Стайлз с невинным видом спросил «От кого держаться подальше?», Эрика осознала свою ошибку. Она сказала «Блять», а затем «Иди на хуй» и игнорировала его весь оставшийся день. Дерек совершенно точно говорил с Эрикой о Стайлзе, и поэтому это была со всех сторон прекрасная идея прийти к нему на работу с цветами, чтобы извиниться…

…за то, что практически преследовал его.

Да, это была ужасная идея.

\- Блять,- вздохнул Стайлз, вертя букет в руках.- Это отвратительная идея.

Он посмотрел сквозь витрину. При первом приближении казалось, что в книжном было пусто. Плюс: никто не увидит его позор. Минус: если Дерек решит его прикончить, не будет свидетелей, и средняя оценка Лидии упадет до невиданных до сих пор баллов.

Стайлз все еще взвешивал все за и против, когда звякнул дверной колокольчик, и его затащили внутрь за лямку на рюкзаке.

\- Потрудись объяснить,- приказал Дерек, закрывая за ними дверь.

Стайлз споткнулся, почти уронив букет.

\- Эй!- выкрикнул он, поворачиваясь, чтобы бросить злой взгляд на Дерека. Дерек выглядел абсолютно не впечатлённым, но совершенно сногсшибательным – его щетина снова была выбрита до совершенства, джинсы были достаточно узкими, чтобы демонстрировать сквозь ткань очертания мышц на бедрах, а футболка привлекала излишнее внимание к бицепсам.

\- Ну?- спросил Дерек, скрещивая руки. Засранец.

Стайлз сжал челюсть. Выдающаяся внешность Дерека не отвлечёт его от великой цели. Не отвлечёт.

\- Я принёс цветы,- сказал он, сунув их в лицо Дерека.

Дерек моргнул.

\- Они для тебя,- прояснил ситуацию Стайлз.

Дерек приподнял одну бровь.

\- Ты принёс цветы.

\- Да.

\- Цветы.

\- Да.

\- Мне.

\- Эм. Да.

Дерек уставился на него.

\- Слушай, тогда это казалось хорошей идеей, понимаешь?- произнес Стайлз.- Я думал… я, это было, понимаешь, не очень хорошо с моей стороны… копаться в твоем прошлом. И да, я признаю, что, возможно, я немного… не знаю, как бы это сказать, ну, немного зациклился на тебе. Немного. Совсем немного! И это в любом случае не круто. Совсем не круто. Это точно. Поэтому я, эм, да. Извиняюсь,- поморщился он. Вот уж в чем он силён, так это в концентрации внимания.- Вот,- он снова вытянул руку с букетом.

Дерек не пошевелился.

\- Серьезно?- Стайлз прижал букет к идиотски накаченной груди Дерека.- Чувак, я позорю себя по полной, чтобы извиниться перед тобой. Ты мог, по крайней мере, попытаться принять извинения. Возьми же эти блядские цветы!

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Ты пришёл извиниться,- повторил он.

\- Очевидно, да.

\- Ты пришёл извиниться, повторив то, ради чего пришёл извиняться.

\- Как я уже сказал,- Стайлз сказал,- тогда это показалось хорошей идеей.

Дерек робко взял цветы.

Неплохо. Могло быть намного хуже.

\- Ну ладно,- сказал Стайлз, потянувшись к дверной ручке.- Пойду я…

Дерек сбросил его руку.

Блять.

\- Иди в подсобку,- сказал Дерек.

Блять, блять, блять.

Худшая в истории идея.

\- Если собираешься меня убить, то можешь сделать это прямо здесь и сейчас,- выпалил Стайлз.

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- В подсобку,- повторил он низким голосом.- Я присоединюсь через минуту.

Стайлз засомневался. В его голове пронеслись слова друзей о Дереке…

«Парень абсолютно ёбнутый»

«Не он ли пытался сжечь дом Кейт Арджент?»

«Не связывайся с сумасшедшими»

«Ничего хорошего я о нем не слышал»

«Ты о нем совсем ничего не знаешь»

И всё же…

И всё же.

Встретив уверенный взгляд Дерека, Стайлз осознал, что уже принял решение. Он принял его намного раньше того момента, как оказался в магазине сегодня.

\- О, какого черта,- сказал он и направился прямо к двери за прилавком.

\- - -

Подсобка книжного была маленькая, без окон, вся заставленная столами и ящиками с книгами. Стайлз снял рюкзак и прислонился к стене. Его ладони вспотели. Он мог чувствовать лишь только, как кровь пульсирует в его висках. Но пока он не успел запаниковать, вошел Дерек. Он закрыл дверь, повернул ключ, подошел к Стайлзу…

…и поцеловал его.

Просто взял и поцеловал. Обхватил пальцами его подбородок, бедром развел его ноги и без предисловий сразу поцеловал его по-французски. Спустя доли секунд язык Дерека коснулся губ Стайлза, разомкнул их, проник внутрь его рта, касаясь языка Стайлза медленными, сильными движениями.

На девяносто пять процентов Стайлз был уверен, что у него галлюцинации. Или он умер. Что если Дерек ударил его по голове, например, «Танцем с драконами» в твердой обложке, и это было ничем иным как последними конвульсиями его умирающего мозга? Это явно звучало правдивей, чем происходящее сейчас в реальности. Дерек целовал его.

Пальцы скользнули в волосы Стайлза, потянув. Кожу его головы кольнуло, и его член дернулся в штанах, и, боже, это реально. Это происходило на самом деле. Стайлз коснулся бедра Дерека. Он непроизвольно издал звук, похожий на стон. Дерек промычал в ответ, прижимаясь ближе и накрывая рукой пах Стайлза. Он был таким теплым и так приятно пах, и…

«Слишком быстро», в горячке подумал Стайлз, когда Дерек начал расстегивать его джинсы. Мысли об этом оказалось слишком мало, чувствовалось, что этого недостаточно, поэтому он оторвался ото рта Дерека, чтобы произнести вслух:

\- Постой.

Дерек выпрямился, широко распахнув глаза, он выглядел растерянным и… встревоженным?

\- Нет!- Стайлз схватил запястье Дерек прежде, чем тот смог еще дальше отодвинуться.- Нет, нет, нет, не пойми меня неверно… это было позитивное «постой». Я не жалуюсь. Определенно, не жалуюсь. На самом деле, напротив, я очень-очень за. И полон энтузиазма. Но тем не менее. Но прежде чем мы продолжим, могу я спросить тебя, что, черт возьми, происходит?

Дерек расслабился, но нахмурился. Затем он медленно ответил:

\- Я думал, что именно этого ты и хотел.

\- Нет!- сказал Стайлз.- Точнее, да! Точнее, откуда ты это знаешь?

Хмурые морщинки на лбу Дерека разгладились, и по его лицу опять стало невозможно что-то понять.

\- Ты принес мне цветы. Нельзя быть менее очевидным.

\- О боже,- подавленно ответил Стайлз.- За кого ты меня принимаешь… чувак, я искренне пришел извиниться, понятно? Клянусь, не было никакого скрытого мотива…

Застонав, Дерек прижался лбом к плечу Стайлза.

\- Ты всегда так много говоришь во время прелюдии?

Значение его слов не сразу дошло до Стайлза.

\- Это прелюдия?- слабо спросил Стайлз.

\- Если ты хочешь этого,- спросил Дерек, встречаясь с ним глазами.

У Стайлза закружилась голова. Он кивнул, отпустив запястье Дерека.

\- Да,- сказал он, очень хрипло к своему стыду.- Да. Конечно, да.

Дерек что-то пробормотал, возможно, «наконец-то», и обеими руками принялся за ширинку джинсов Стайлза. Стайлз попытался сдержать вздох, когда Дерек спустил его белье ниже яиц и решительно обхватил его член теплой, сухой рукой.

\- У меня нет смазки,- пробормотал Дерек в щеку Стайлза,- поэтому придется нам увлажнить тебя по старинке.

Его большой палец обвел по кругу головку члена Стайлза, а затем надавил, с силой проведя по отверстию. Это было слишком быстро, и в то же время, слишком мало. Стайлз ахнул, дергая бедрами навстречу прикосновению Дерека.

Дерек повторил движение.

\- Блять,- Стайлз на секунду зажмурился, с шумом вдыхая воздух.- Блять, это… это очень хорошо.

Он опустил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, как рука Дерека обрабатывает его член. Большой палец размазывает выделившуюся смазку, его крепкие пальцы обхватывали его, экспериментируя и мягко потягивая. Дерек медленно потер головку члена Стайлза. Все его тело содрогнулось от интенсивности ощущений.

Дерек тихо рассмеялся в изгиб шеи Стайлза.

\- Да?

\- Да,- выдохнул Стайлз.- Да.

Дерек стал быстрее ему дрочить, его пальцы сжимали влажный кончик перед каждым движением вниз. Это сводило с ума. У него это получалось ритмичнее, чем у Стайлза, сильнее, чем у Итана, сфокусированнее, чем у девочки, с которой Стайлз потерял девственность прошлым летом. «Это нечестно», внезапно подумал Стайлз. Нечестно, что третий человек, который его трогает, ставит такую высокую планку, которую мало кто сможет преодолеть.

\- Все еще хорошо?- спросил Дерек. Его голос звучал слегка сорвано.

Не в силах ответить, Стайлз просто кивнул. Он вдруг понял, что впивается пальцами в бедра Дерека. Он разжал хватку, переместив руки на плечи Дерека. Он подумал, не будет ли странным, если поцелует его сам. Губы Дерека были приоткрыты, а глаза прикрыты, и Стайлз решился, заставляя их рты небрежно столкнуться.

Дерек издал звук. Тихий, мягкий, больше вздох, чем стон. Он прошелся вибрацией по всему позвоночнику Стайлза и закончился взрывом где-то в его основании. Стайлз услышал, но едва почувствовал, как его затылок ударился о стену. Его тело замерло, рот сам собой открылся, пока Дерек выдаивал из него оргазм.

Стайлз прижался к стене и попытался успокоить дыхание. Сквозь опущенные ресницы он наблюдал, как Дерек снимает футболку, чтобы вытереть об нее руку, а затем и капли спермы, которые попали на одежду Стайлза. Только когда Дерек достал откуда-то другую футболку и натянул ее через голову, Стайлз пришел в себя настолько, что смог пробормотать:

\- Подожди, давай я…- он потянулся к ремню Дерека.

Дерек покачал головой.

\- Мне нужно работать,- мягко ответил он.

\- Но я хочу…

\- Все нормально,- сказал Дерек, почти нежными касаниями пряча член Стайлза обратно в белье.- Серьезно,- он потянулся к своим штанам и поправил член.- Спасибо за цветы, Стайлз.

Стайлз смотрел, как он уходит, и думал, нормально ли было чувствовать головокружительное волнение от того, что парень, который только что ему отдрочил в подсобке книжного магазина, знал, как его зовут. (Вероятно, что это было ненормально.)

\- - -

Волнение довольно быстро испарилось, когда Стайлз понял, что никому не может рассказать об этом.

Эрику следовало исключить по объективным причинам. Скотт уже успел высказать свое неодобрение по поводу новоприобретенного интереса к Дереку. Также ничего хорошего не было в том, что Кейт Арджент была родственницей Эллисон. Возможно, Лидия бы подошла, но Стайлзу было не охота терпеть лекцию на тему «Дерек Хейл ужасен, ты должен чувствовать себя ужасно, и также я всегда права», а только после этого переходить к сути вопроса. Ему только хотелось похвастаться, черт возьми. Ему хотелось как можно дольше наслаждаться приятным послевкусием.

Он не мог перестать об этом думать. («Дерек Хейл трогал мой член!»)

На следующий день во время обеда он столкнулся с Дэнни Махилани, и ему пришлось в буквальном смысле прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать вслух: «Привет, Дэнни, как дела? Хочешь знать, чем я вчера занимался?».

Когда пары, наконец, закончились, Стайлз пошел в библиотеку, чтобы поработать над заданием по Методам исследований и статистике. («У меня был секс с самым крутым парнем в радиусе ста километров!») Он ушел оттуда через двадцать минут со стояком и злобой на весь мир.

Эрики не было дома, поэтому он заперся в ванной и попытался повторить то, как Дерек трогал его – положение его пальцев, силу его кулака, его неумолимый ритм. Не сработало. Стайлз кончил в раковину с разочарованным стоном и вскоре решил лечь подремать.

Когда он проснулся, то Эрика пялилась на него.

\- Господи Иисусе,- хрипло сказал Стайлз, садясь.- Женщина, какого хера?

Эрика поднялась с кровати и прошла к нему через комнату.

\- Двигайся.

\- Нельзя пялиться на людей, когда они спят,- ответил Стайлз, освобождая ей место.- Это неприлично. И жутковато.

\- Как скажешь, мужик,- сказала Эрика, хватая его подушку и прижимая к своей груди.- Я смотрела на твою стену. Искала вдохновение для тезиса курсовой. Не смогла найти. Кстати, зачем тебе сдалась Библия?

Стайлз поднял взгляд к полкам над кроватью.

\- Это был подарок на день рождения от Скотта. Он сделал из нее тайник, положил туда пакет с дурью, заначку презервативов и смазку. Набор для первокурсника.

\- Вау,- сказала Эрика.- Теперь всё стало ясно,- на секунду она замолчала, пристально глядя на него,- Дерек будет рад это слышать.

У Стайлза екнуло сердце.

\- Ты не ослышался,- твердо продолжила Эрика.- Дерек. Он рассказала мне, что между вами двумя произошло, и пусть я понимаю, что, возможно, излишне драматизирую, но я должна тебе сказать. Ты должен знать заранее: он не тот, кем ты его себе представляешь, понятно? Он совсем не тот, каким его представляют во всех этих идиотских сплетнях. И если ты сделаешь ему снова больно, то я…

\- Погоди, погоди!- поднял руки Стайлз.- Помедленнее, ладно?

Эрика скривилась, но замолчала.

\- Спасибо,- сказал Стайлз. Он сделал глубокий вдох.- Блять, я тебя боюсь, когда ты так делаешь.

Она ему улыбнулась.

\- Ладно. Итак, значит ли это, что ты, наконец-то, признаешься, что дружишь с Дереком Хейлом?

Глядя на него невинным взглядом, Эрика сказала:

\- Я никогда ничего не отрицала.

\- Ты специально мне не говорила!

\- На девяносто пять процентов я уверена, что ты никогда это не сможешь доказать.

\- Почему ты молчала?- продолжал давить Стайлз.- Что могло быть такого…- черт побери. Биение его сердца, недавно замедлившееся, снова усилилось.- Блять, подожди, неужели вы… неужели ты и он…

\- Что?!- закричала Эрика, садясь и ударяя Стайлза его же собственной подушкой.- Не будь идиотом! Конечно, я не сплю с Дереком. Господи боже, Стайлз.

Ох, слава Богу. Это было бы ужасным поворотом событий.

\- Тогда к чему вся эта таинственность, а? После того раза, когда он был у нас, почему ты не сказала мне, например, «о, слушай, да, это был Дерек, мы иногда вместе зависаем, ничего такого, и он к тому же нереально горяч и совершенно точно бисексуален, как и ты, Стайлз, эй, может быть, вы сойдетесь?». Понимаешь. Так, к слову.

Эрика прислонилась спиной к стене.

\- Каким было твое первое впечатление о Дереке? Я имею в виду, до вчерашнего дня.

\- Эм,- было сложно игнорировать те яркие воспоминания, которые заполняли его сознание при малейшем упоминании имени Дерека. Стайлз подтянул к себе колени и обхватил их руками.- Полагаю, что считал его пугающим. И, эмм, интригующим. В каком-то смысле.

\- А до встречи с ним?

\- Ты спрашиваешь меня, что я о нем думал до встречи с ним? Потому что я практически уверен…

Эрика посмотрела на него убийственным взглядом.

\- Ладно-ладно, да, я тебя понял,- признал Стайлз.

\- Хорошо. Дружба с Дереком Хейлом – это не то, чем можно здесь хвастаться. Его слова, кстати, не мои,- вздохнула она.- В последнее время Дерек предпочитает не высовываться. Он стал совсем закрытым за последние несколько лет. Полагаю, что в этом ничего нет удивительного, учитывая все события.

\- Погоди,- сказал Стайлз, нахмурившись.- Ты знала его раньше?

Если задуматься, то Эрика и Дерек и правда не могли познакомиться в колледже по той самой причине, которую она только что озвучила. Никто в здравом уме и на метр не подошел бы к Дереку после всех этих историй. Стайлз на секунду задумался, кем же он был. Тупым? Упрямым? Безрассудным?

Эрика кивнула.

\- Мы давно знаем друг друга. Мама Дерека была моим невропатологом. Она была фантастическим доктором, продолжала убеждать меня пробовать разные лекарства даже после того, как я потеряла надежду найти то самое, которое поможет мне с минимальными побочными эффектами. Лишь благодаря ей это все-таки произошло.

Эрика замолчала. Спустя пару секунд она выпрямила спину и почти радостным голосом продолжила:

\- Как бы то ни было, мы подошли к той части, где я предупреждаю тебя о том, что, не задумываясь, задушу тебя во сне, если ты причинишь ему боль.

\- Не переживай,- сказал он небрежным голосом.- Скорее всего, это в любом случае больше не повторится. Я даже не знаю, увижу ли его снова.

Эрика мягко улыбнулась и погладила по руке.

\- - - 

Следующие несколько дней были ужасными.

Скотт предложил «для разнообразия выбраться куда-то на ночь», но все были так завалены учебой, что даже на улицу не выходили. Стайлз провел все выходные, догоняя программу по чтению, готовя презентацию по основам криминалистики с невероятно тихим однокурсником, чей вклад был ограничен почти одними лишь кивками на предложения Стайлза, и поглощая лапшу быстро приготовления, потому что он постоянно забывал вовремя прийти в столовую. Когда наступил понедельник, он едва ли успел хоть раз покинуть свой рабочий стол.

В такие момента Стайлз чувствовал особое отторжение ко всем фильмам и сериалам, которые пропагандировали ужасную, отвратительную неправду о жизни студентов. Он не был идиотом, он никогда на самом деле не ожидал, что в университете его будут ждать только выпивка, наркотики и секс. Но было бы неплохо, если бы было поменьше стресса и побольше вечеринок – это все, чего он просил.

От неожиданного стука в дверь он чуть ли не упал со своего стула.

\- Господи Боже,- пробормотал он себе под нос, инстинктивно нажимая на кнопку «сохранить» в своем документе. Кто мог припереться в общежитие в десять тридцать утра в понедельник? Он мог бы еще спать.

Стайлз провел руками по волосам и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем подняться. Вероятно, это был Гринберг, подумал он, с зевком открывая дверь.

Он ошибался.

\- Эм,- сказал Дерек, сдвинув брови.- Эрика?

Дерек. Конечно, Дерек должен был объявиться, когда Стайлз спал меньше четырех часов и не принимал душ два дня. Прекрасно.

\- Эрика,- на автомате повторил Стайлз.- Ее нет, она на парах.

Дерьмо. За последние несколько дней, которые Стайлз провел за учебой и специально отгонял от себя мысли о Дереке, он более-менее смог заставить себя забыть о том, как тот хорош собой. А теперь, когда он стоял перед ним, физическое влечение к нему проснулось с новой силой. Стайлз почувствовал слабость в коленях. Это было так глупо. «Соберись»,- приказал он себе. Он прислонился к дверному косяку, понадеявшись, что его поза выглядит расслабленной.

В то же время Дерек продолжал хмуриться.

\- Она сказала мне, что у нее сегодня отменили утреннюю пару,- произнес он, трогая щетину той самой рукой, которой так профессионально довел Стайлза до оргазма на прошлой неделе. Блять.

\- Ну,- сказал Стайлз, когда по все более хмурому выражению лица Дерека стало понятно, что теперь был черед Стайлза что-то говорить.- Вероятно, в последнюю минуту нашлась замена преподавателю… потому что я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что она ушла на пару.

\- Ясно,- сказал Дерек и посмотрел на часы.

\- Первая пара заканчивается через двадцать минут,- любезно отметил Стайлз.

Дерек встретился с ним взглядом, ни чуть не впечатленный.

\- Я в курсе.

\- Понятно,- по щекам Стайлза разливался румянец. Просто фантастика.

\- Я подожду здесь,- сказал Дерек, делая пару шагов назад, чтобы облокотиться о стену. Он был одет в ту же кожаную куртку, в которой был во время их первой встречи, и стоял, засунув сжатые в кулаки руки в карманы. Несколько капель пота блестели на его лбу. Он выглядел… ладно, возможно, Стайлзу надо меньше думать о гей-порно, потому что Дерек немного напоминал ему дорогого мужчину по вызову, который ждал своего следующего клиента.

\- Блять,- тихо сказал Стайлз, а затем, когда Дерек посмотрел на него, выгнув бровь, добавил,- я хочу сказать, что ты можешь подождать внутри, у нас…

Он сразу же почувствовал стыд из-за своих мыслей, но будет неловко, если все общежитие узнает, что Дерек Хейл околачивается около их с Эрикой комнаты. А все общежитие узнает, если он позволит Дереку стоять здесь двадцать минут. О колледже нужно было знать одно: новости тут распространялись быстро.

-…у нас не так душно,- нелепо договорил Стайлз.

Мгновение Дерек стоял, не шевелясь, а потом пожал плечами.

\- Ладно,- он вынул руки из карманов.- Как скажешь.

Он прошел мимо Стайлза, снял куртку и повесил ее на спинку стула Эрики. К тому времени как Стайлз успел достаточно оклематься, чтобы закрыть дверь, Дерек уже сидел и без интереса листал журнал.

\- Ну что же,- пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз. Он схватил свой учебник по методам исследований и статистике и плюхнулся на кровать.

Все было нормально. Все хорошо. Дерек был здесь, в его комнате, ждал Эрику, и в этом не было ничего такого. Ничего страшного, что Стайлза к нему тянуло с необычайной силой; ничего страшного, что Дерек отдрочил Стайлзу пару дней назад. Ничего страшного, ведь именно такие вещи постоянно происходили в колледже. Этим и нужно заниматься в колледже. Ничего не значащий секс в подсобке с самым сексуальным парнем на планете. Ох уж этот колледж!

В другом конце комнаты Дерек похрустел шейными позвонками. Пару секунд спустя он закинул руки за голову и потянулся назад, его бицепсы напряглись под тканью футболки. Стайлз почувствовал странный трепет внутри, словно кто-то решил выпустить стаю мотыльков в его грудной клетке. (Он отказывался думать о бабочках.)

Дерек закончил потягиваться. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул с тихим рыком. Этот звук волной прошелся по всему телу Стайлза до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах.

Блять.

Он больше не мог это терпеть.

Стайлз с трудом вытащил телефон из кармана и написал sms Эрике. «SOS. Дерек здесь. Помоги, пожалуйста».

Эрика: «Что».

Эрика: «Стайлз».

Стайлз: «Расслабься. Он к тебе пришел». Колеблясь, он добавил следом: «Но, черт возьми, как же я его хочу».

Эрика не отвечала.

«Пожалуйста», продолжил давить Стайлз. «Я схожу с ума».

Эрика: «Почему?»

Эрика: «Что он делает».

Эрика: «Стайлз».

Стайлз: «Ничего не делает. ПРОСТО ДЫШИТ. Как ты вообще с ним общаешься? Я хочу оседлать его как жеребца».

Пауза.

Эрика: «Действуй».

Стайлз: «Ты серьезно?»

Стайлз: «Я получил твое благословение?»

Эрика: «Да».

Эрика: «Но помни, что я сказала».

Эрика: «Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ».

Эрика: «☺».

Стайлз швырнул телефон. Дерек бросил взгляд в его сторону. Его профиль выводил из себя: острый нос, точеная челюсть и его гребаная щетина. У Стайлза сжалось горло.

\- Я вроде как должен тебе оргазм,- выдавил из себя он.

Дерек закрыл журнал, используя указательный палец вместо закладки, и повернулся к нему вместе со стулом Эрики.

\- Ты мне ничего не должен,- спокойно ответил он.

Стайлз сглотнул.

\- Ладно, давай попробуем еще раз. Я хочу…- и как, черт возьми, он должен закончить это предложение? “Довести тебя до оргазма”? Он чувствовал, как у него горит лицо. Нет, все его тело горело.

Дерек продолжал на него смотреть.

О, к черту.

\- Я хочу довести тебя до оргазма,- решительно ответил Стайлз, борясь с румянцем.- Если ты не против, конечно. Ясное дело.

Дерек вскинул одну бровь. В раздумьях он наклонил голову на бок, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Затем он произнес:

\- Конечно,- он поднялся, потянулся за спину и снял футболку.

Так просто.

С разинутым ртом Стайлз наблюдал, как Дерек роняет футболку на пол, а затем скидывает с ног кроссовки. Он остался стоять на месте, его голая грудь размеренно опускалась и поднималась.

\- Эммм,- сказал Стайлз, заставляя себя хоть что-то сделать, черт возьми.- Эммм, вероятно… я… я… так понимаю, что это да, так что, может, ты подойдешь сюда и ляжешь на мою кровать, например?

Он вскочил на ноги, внезапно смутившись тому факту, что никто никогда не лежал голым на его кровати с тех пор, как он сюда переехал, смутившись тому факту, что он сам был обнаженным лишь с двумя людьми. И ни один из них не был обладателем таких гребаных мускулов, обтянутых гладкой кожей, как у Дерека. А Итан не снял один носок, так что он, строго говоря, и не считается, и…

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Ладно,- сказал он, расстегнул ремень и стянул джинсы и белье одним махом.

Вот так просто.

Непринужденно. Как будто так и нужно. Без стеснения. (Стайлз бы тоже, вероятно, не чувствовал болезненной неуверенности, если бы выглядел, как Дерек, но все же.) Стайлз опустил взгляд на мягкий член Дерека, висевший между его ног, который был толще и немного темнее, чем член Стайлза.

Черт возьми.

Чтобы не отставать от Дерека, а заодно не встречаться с его внимательным взглядом и не пялиться на его грудные мышцы, или восемь кубиков его пресса, или его член, или избегать любой части Дерек вообще, Стайлз поспешно сорвал с себя футболку. Он отвернулся. Сердце стало колотиться в груди. Он не знал, что делать со своей футболкой – повесить ее на спинку стула? Бросить в шкаф? Швырнуть в другой конец комнаты?

Две широкие ладони обняли его талию со спины.

Стайлз задержал дыхание.

Дерек на мгновение прижался ртом к изгибу шеи Стайлза, а затем прошел мимо него полностью обнаженный. У него было тату между лопаток – три изящные спирали, двигавшиеся и блестевшие при каждом движении мышц под кожей. Пока Стайлз наблюдал, Дерек растянулся на кровати, закинув руки за голову.

«Господи Иисусе»,- как в тумане подумал Стайлз.- «Дерек блядский Хейл в моей постели».

Он отпустил футболку и присел на краю кровати. Дерек Хейл. В его кровати. Надо бы ему сделать фото на память. Что, конечно, ужасно невежливо, но он чувствовал, что это ему почти жизненно необходимо. Чтобы получить подтверждение, что это все реально. Как-то так.

Вместо этого Стайлз прикоснулся к лодыжке Дерека. Она была твердая и теплая наощупь. И не растворилась в воздухе как видение.

Дерек приподнялся на локтях.

\- Послушай,- сказал он,- если тебе некомфортно…

\- Ты шутишь?- перебил его Стайлз.- Ты не встанешь с моей постели, пока не кончишь.

Он закусил щеку после своих слов, но Дерек рассмеялся, мягко и искренне. Он становился еще красивее, когда улыбался. Это было нечестно. Совсем нечестно.

Дерек спросил:

\- Что?

\- Эм,- ответил Стайлз, опустив глаза.- Ничего.

Он скользнул взглядом по торсу Дерека к его члену, который сейчас был в полуэрегированном состоянии и начинал краснеть от прилившей крови. Стайлз никогда не чувствовал особого желания сделать минет парню, почему-то это не казалось ему привлекательным. Он не имел понятия, почему же сейчас у него начинала течь слюна лишь при одной мысли об этом.

Он потянулся и провел указательным пальцем по животу Дерека.

\- Мне вроде как хочется отсосать тебе,- сказал он, наблюдая, как загорелая кожа легко сокращается от его прикосновения,- но я никогда этого не делал раньше.

Член Дерека дернулся от его слов, с удивлением отметил для себя Стайлз.

\- Делай все, что захочешь,- сказал Дерек слегка сорванным голосом. Он сейчас выглядел не таким собранным и растерял всю свою уверенность. Стайлз сдержал улыбку и опустил руку, проведя пальцами сквозь его паховые волосы, а затем вдоль члена Дерека. Капелька смазки собиралась на кончике.

Стайлз наклонился ближе и поднял глаза на Дерека, который произнес:

\- Я сдавал анализы месяц… пять недель назад. Но если ты хочешь с презервативом, то мы можем…

Стайлз наклонился еще ниже, его сердце билось где-то в горле, и облизал головку члена Дерека. Он хотел снова обхватить пальцами член, но не рассчитал расстояние и в итоге прикоснулся к яйцам Дерека, который дернулся от прикосновения.

«Имеет яйца, и они хорошо подвешены», вдруг вспомнилась странная цитата Стайлзу. Он отстранился, чтобы подавить смешок.

Дерек посмотрел на него с удивлением.

\- Прости,- сказал Стайлз.- Я… знаешь что, забей, тебе лучше не знать.

Дерек резко вздохнул, когда Стайлз снова взял кончик его члена в рот, его дыхание сбилось, когда Стайлз принялся посасывать. Было в этом что-то, от чего кожу Стайлза покалывало теплом – солоноватый вкус и опьяняющий запах, и то, как живот Дерека подрагивал под его ладонью. Он прижался языком к внутренней поверхности члена и засосал с большей силой.

Дерек провел рукой по волосам Стайлза, кончиками пальцев касаясь его шеи, что, к удивлению Стайлза, очень заводило. Дерек пробормотал:

\- Ничего, если я…- передвинув руку, он обхватил свой член большим и указательным пальцами и начал медленно толкаться навстречу рту Стайлза. У него снова перехватило дыхание. Это был волшебный звук.

Стайлз облизывал и посасывал член Дерека, пока у него не заболела челюсть. Он приподнялся, опираясь на руку, потер тыльной стороной ладони рот и оттолкнул в сторону руку Дерека, чтобы заменить ее своей.

С этого угла вид был еще лучше. Грудь Дерека покраснела, он снова опирался на локти, запрокинув голову и открыв рот, все его тело трепетало под прикосновениями Стайлза. Мышцы его живота ритмично сокращались. Стайлз никогда не видел никого красивее.

\- Блять,- выдохнул Дерек, двигая бедрами мелкими толчками. Он бросил взгляд на Стайлза сквозь ресницы.- Это… ты… блять, иди сюда.

Он потянулся к Стайлзу подрагивающими пальцами. Его теплая, тяжелая ладонь скользнула по шее Стайлза. Когда их губы почти соприкоснулись, Дерек издал низкий стон. Он закрыл глаза, их губы все же слабо прижались друг к другу, и в этот момент Дерек замер, его сперма влажными брызгами испачкала живот Стайлза.

Дерек со вздохом опустился обратно на подушку. Стайлз, не таясь, наблюдал, как его лицо расслабляется, член опадает, а румянец оставляет его тело.

\- Некрасиво пялиться,- пробормотал Дерек спустя, как показалось, пару минут.

\- Прости,- сказал Стайлз. Он вытер ладонь о простыню.- Просто…

“Ты нереально красивый”, подумал он.

К его удивлению Дерек потянулся к его лицу и снова притянул его к себе.

\- - -

В следующую пятницу они оказались в “Джунглях”, после того как прикончили все вино и виски в квартире Скотта и Эллисон. Лидия все продолжала подходить с милой улыбкой и новым подносом с шотами. Айзек и Скотт уже надрались, а Стайлз был на полпути к этому. В клубе было многолюдно, жарко, все кипело жизнью, тела покачивались в такт музыки.

Стайлз снова провел рукавом по лбу, немного удивленный тому, куда вдруг все испарились. Он вроде бы заметил Эллисон на танцполе, но…

\- Эй,- послышался голос позади него.- Мне нравится твоя рубашка.

В животе Стайлза затрепетало от волнения. Но это был всего лишь Дэнни, который подошел к Стайлзу с широкой улыбкой и дружелюбно толкнул его бедром. Его глаза были слегка расфокусированы.

\- Спасибо,- сказал Стайлз. Он потянул за ворот своей новой рубашки.- Лидия ее для меня выбрала.- Губы Дэнни снова зашевелились.- Что?- закричал Стайлз, наклоняясь к нему поближе.

\- Тебе идет,- закричал в ответ Дэнни. Он приподнял свой стакан.- Что ты пьешь?

\- Эм,- огляделся Стайлз и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на свои пустые руки.- Очевидно, что ничего не пью.

Дэнни рассмеялся, показывая ямочки на щеках.

\- Давай я закажу тебе что-нибудь,- он повернулся к бару. Они были тесно прижаты друг к другу, жаркое мускулистое тело Дэнни прижималось к уже разгоряченному телу Стайлза. Невольно Стайлз вспомнил Дерека.

\- Ну как у тебя дела?- спросил Дэнни, протягивая Стайлзу холодное пиво, пока они отходили от бара.- У меня такое чувство, что я вижу тебя в первый раз со времени первой недели.

\- Ну, у меня все хорошо, дел много… сколько я тебе должен?

Отмахнувшись от Стайлза, Дэнни ответил:

\- Я угощаю.

Он снова улыбался. У него была красивая улыбка. И пахло от него приятно, но это был довольно обычный запах, он бы всем понравился, как, например, всем нравятся котята и Райан Гослинг.

Стайлз все еще пытался переварить эту мысль, когда заметил, как из ближайшего угла на него смотрит Лидия, цедившая сквозь трубочку коктейль.

\- Эм,- сказал он, снова сфокусировавшись на Дэнни и едва не упав при этом. Дэнни удержал его, обхватив за талию.- Спасибо,- сказал Стайлз,- И за пиво тоже.

\- Пожалуйста,- Дэнни, не убирая руку, посмотрел через плечо, проследив взгляд Стайлза.- Это… твоя подруга, верно?

\- Ага,- сказал Стайлз.- Это Лидия Мартин.- Лидия теперь постукивала ногой, выгнув бровь.- Послушай, Дэнни, я…

\- Да, понятно, конечно,- быстро ответил Дэнни, опустив руку.- Было приятно снова увидеть тебя, Стайлз,- он опять улыбнулся, в этот раз более мягкой улыбкой.

\- Взаимно. Спасибо, эм. За пиво,- стойте, он уже говорил это.

\- Пожалуйста. Увидимся еще, да?

Стайлз похлопал Дэнни по руке и пошел пробираться сквозь потную, пляшущую толпу людей.

\- Говори, в чем дело,- сказал он Лидии.

Лидия сделала еще один показушный глоток коктейля.

\- Лидияяяяя,- застонал Стайлз, подталкивая ее локтем в бок.- Я с другой стороны клуба чувствовал, как ты меня осуждаешь, понимаешь? Я почти уверен, что ты Дэнни до усрачки напугала. Поэтому говори мне, в чем я накосячил.

\- Осуждаю?- надменно произнесла Лидия.- Я просто наблюдала за твоим языком тела.

\- Что…- опустил взгляд Стайлз.- Что не так с моим телом?

\- Все с ним в порядке. Особенно в этом наряде – выглядишь великолепно. Неудивительно, что ты привлекаешь всеобщее внимание и Дэнни в том числе, но…- она постучала указательным пальцем по подбородку.- Почему-то ты казался незаинтересованным.

\- Что?- фыркнул Стайлз.- Я был очень заинтересован!

\- Нет, не был. Я наблюдала, как ты ведешь себя с теми, кто тебе интересен. И Дэнни был в их числе пару недель назад, а сейчас тебе не было интересно. Ты постоянно отвлекался и был решительно не заинтересован, Стайлз.

\- Я был…

\- Стайлз,- сказала Лидия.

Хмурясь, Стайлз сделал глоток пива.

Лидия, прищурившись, на него смотрела.

Стайлз спросил:

\- Что?

Она склонила голову на бок.

\- Лидия!

\- Ты и правда сделал это,- сказала Лидия.- Ты… поверить не могу, ты подкатил к Дереку Хейлу и посмел до сих пор не сказать мне об этом!- она стукнула Стайлза по голове своей сумочкой.

\- Лидия, прекрати! Эй!

\- Ты мне все расскажешь,- заявила Лидия. Она обхватила пальцами его запястье.- Ты мне все расскажешь прямо сейчас. И, кстати?

\- Что,- покорно ответил Стайлз.

\- Я всегда права,- сказала она, ведя его за собой.

Холодный вечерний ветерок принес долгожданную прохладу после душного микроклимата Джунглей. Стайлз облокотился на стену и глубоко вздохнул. С каждым глотком воздуха сознание прояснялось.

Лидия подошла к нему, стуча каблуками, и встала перед ним.

\- Рассказывай,- приказала она.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?- проворчал Стайлз.- Похоже, ты и так уже все знаешь.

\- Я подозревала. Ты просто должен все подтвердить.

\- Ладно, слушай,- Стайлз спрятал руки в карманы.- В общем, у меня был секс с Дереком Хейлом. Ну, в какой-то степени.

\- Поточнее, пожалуйста.

\- Он мне отдрочил. В подсобке книжного магазина, где он работает.

Лидия склонила голову на бок.

\- Я впечатлена.

\- Еще я, возможно, отсосал ему, когда он пришел к Эрике на прошлой неделе,- добавил Стайлз, готовясь к ее бурной реакции на его слова.

\- Два раза,- Лидия встала в позу руки в боки.- У тебя был с ним секс два раза, и ты мне не сказал. Ты просто охерел! Не могу поверить, что ты скрывал это от меня. Какого черта ты это скрывал?

\- Честно?- Стайлз, скорее всего, никогда бы в этом не признался, если бы был трезвым.- Я боялся, что ты меня осудишь.

Лидия пристально на него смотрела, пока он не опустил голову.

\- Прости,- сказал он.- Я знаю, что это… видимо, я… слушай, я не имел понятия, во что ввязываюсь, понимаешь? Почем знать, он мог запросто взять и поджечь мою комнату, черт возьми, или еще что натворить,- рассмеялся он, но смех даже для него самого прозвучал вымученно.

Лидия прищурилась.

\- Слушай, в любом случае это просто секс,- сказал Стайлз.- Я с тех пор ни разу его не видел.

Он пытался не думать о Дереке все это время, переключившись на свои стандартные сценарии для дрочки… ну, в общем, это оказалось сложно. Фантазировать как кто-то безымянный трахает его, когда воспоминания о лице Дерека, его голосе и прикосновениях были так свежи, и как же хотелось использовать именно их. Они всплывали в его голове, когда Стайлз был близок к оргазму, обезличенная фантазия обретала облик Дерека. Он представлял, как Дерек опирается на локти, касается лбом лба Стайлза, сложив его пополам, заставляя его терять рассудок.

\- О, милый, ты попал по полной,- вздохнула Лидия, прислонив ладонь к руке Стайлза.- Он был так хорош?

\- Лучше, чем просто хорош,- признался Стайлз.

Она покачала головой.

\- Я так и знала. Ты хоть взял у него номер мобильного?

Вообще-то, он взял. После того, как Дерек в свою очередь довел Стайлза до оргазма, она лежали бок о бок и переводили дыхание. Стайлз сказал, «Ну…», а Дерек сказал, «Что?», и Стайлз сказал, «Хочешь повторить?», и Дерек ответил, «Да, конечно», и после этого они быстро накарябали свои номера на бумаге для заметок. Стайлз чуть не опрокинул кофе-машину на своем столе, так он торопился найти эти листочки. (Не исключено, что он победно вскинул руки после того, как Дерек ушел. Не исключено, что он так же сохранил этот листик, хотя он и сразу же забил его номер в свой телефон.)

\- Взял, но он мне не писал.

Пригвоздив его взглядом, Лидия спросила:

\- А ты писал ему?

\- Не смеши меня, Лидс. Ты же его видела. Вероятнее всего, он бы сделал скриншот сообщения, распечатал и повесил на своей доске позора, пока другой рукой он бы печатал sms кому-нибудь другому с приглашением заняться сексом.

Наверное, высокой девице с крепкой грудью и длинными темными волосами. Или накаченному блондину. Кому-то вроде Айзека Лейхи. Стайлз расстроенно пнул ногой мокрый окурок. Тот прилип к асфальту.

\- Точно подмечено, Стайлз,- сказала Лидия.- Ты, скорее всего, прав. Именно поэтому он и дал тебе свой номер после того, как вы второй раз занялись сексом: чтобы посмеяться над тобой,- она закатила глаза.- Для того, кто закончил школу со вторым наивысшим баллом, ты иногда удивительно тупишь, понимаешь?

\- Коэффициент интеллектуальности не равен коэффициенту эмоционального интеллекта,- подметил Стайлз.- И я никогда этого не делал. Не все из нас королевы бала уже в шестнадцать лет, понимаешь? Извини, если я ничего не понимаю в правилах и нормативах ухаживаний, секса без отношений или что там еще может быть.

Лидия вздохнула.

\- Ну,- прежде чем он успел понять ее намерения, она уже залезла к нему в карман и вытянула оттуда телефон.- Начнем с этого.

\- Лидия, нет,- Стайлз потянулся за ним, но Лидия повернулась к нему спиной.- Лидия, серьезно, это, блять, совсем не смешно, я…

\- Вот и все,- она повертела телефоном перед его лицом. Стайлзу пришлось несколько раз моргнуть прежде, чем он смог прочитать сообщение, которое она напечатала. 

«Мы хорошо провели время в прошлый раз. Когда я смогу тебя снова увидеть?»

\- Эмм,- сказал Стайлз. В сообщении не было ничего скандального, чего ожидал он.- Это… звучит очень неплохо на самом деле.

\- Я не собираюсь портить ваши отношения, милый,- беззаботно ответила Лидия.- Послать это?

Сердце Стайлза подскочило куда-то в район горла. Он сглотнул.

\- Да,- сказал он, глядя на экран.- Да.

\- - -

Как оказалось, Дерек жил в обветшалом офисном здании на окраине города, которое было переделано под жилой дом. Стайлз целую минуту провел, мысленно проклиная Лидию, прежде чем собрался наконец с духом и постучал в дверь.

\- Открыто,- раздался изнутри голос Дерека.

Назад дороги нет. Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться, Стайлз вошел внутрь.

Лофт внутри оказался приятным контрастом с грязными, плохо освещенными коридорами, по которым ему пришлось идти по пути сюда. Помещение было огромным, деревянный пол казался абсолютно новым, а стены были свежепокрашены в теплый кремовый цвет. Одна из них была полностью заставлена книжными шкафами. Дальняя часть комнаты была одним большим окном.

\- Вау,- сказал Стайлз.- Неплохая квартира.

\- Спасибо,- немного напряженно ответил Дерек. Он сидел на стоявшем в углу диване, широко расставив ноги. На секунду Стайлз порадовался, что решил не наряжаться – это не только было бы неловко (словно он решил, что ждет свидания или чего-то еще), но и также потому, что это привлекло внимание к тому факту, что Дерек выглядел лучше в растянутых выцветших трениках и белой майке, чем Стайлз в своей самой шикарной одежде, которая была одобрена Лидией.

Дерек осторожно заложил книгу закладкой и отложил ее, как можно дальше от наполовину полного стакана алкоголя с колотым льдом, который тоже стоял на кофейном столике.

\- Что ты хочешь выпить?- поднялся он, проводя пятерней сквозь свои влажные волосы. Стайлз не мог удержаться от пристального взгляда. Дерек поймал его на этом.- Прости, я только пришел домой из зала.

Стайлз сглотнул, отведя взгляд.

\- Ничего страшного,- сказал он. Он начал стаскивать худи.- Что ты пьешь?

\- Виски.

Конечно, Дерек пил виски. Стайлз не должен был ожидать ничего другого. Он спросил:

\- У тебя есть кофе?

\- Конечно,- пройдя наполовину через комнату, Дерек остановился.- Каппучино? Эспрессо? Латте?

\- Черный кофе пойдет,- Стайлз потер кончиком кроссовка мягко блестящий пол. Похоже, он был в одной из самых чистых квартир в Бикон-Хиллз – совершенно точно это была самая чистая студенческая квартира, в которой он когда-либо был.- Слушай, мне снять кроссовки?

Звук кофемолки заглушил ответ Дерека. Стайлз на всякий случай стянул обувь, прошел на цыпочках к дивану и, поколебавшись мгновение, присел на него, устроив худи на коленях. Дерек читал гребаную Одиссею. Господи Иисусе. Рядом с книгой лежал телефон Дерека, экран зажегся, оповестив о полученном sms – «Конечно! Увидимся завтра» - от кого-то по имени Джен. Заставкой телефона была фотография Дерека без щетины, а рядом с ним стояла девушка постарше с такими же глазами и твердой челюстью. Стайлз вспомнил, что Айзек упоминал, что у Дерека есть сестра. Должно быть, это она. Джен.

\- Добавить ликера?- окликнул его Дерек из кухни.

Стайлз бросил взгляд на стакан на кофейном столике. Во рту пересохло.

\- Да, конечно,- крикнул он в ответ.

Дерек вернулся с кружкой в руке. На ней был рисунок с волком.

\- Держи. Настоящий, блять, кофе. А не та капсульная херня, что ты пьешь.

\- Ты нападаешь на мою Nespresso?

С ухмылкой Дерек ответил:

\- Да ни в жизнь! 

\- Что ж, позволь мне тебя просветить, что я бы не выжил в колледже без моей малышки. Жаль, что в комплект при покупке не входит Джордж Клуни, но, полагаю, всё сразу нельзя получить.

Ухмылка Дерека перешла в мягкую улыбку.

\- Я думал, что Мэтт Дэймон больше твой тип.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Если честно, я бы ни одного из них не выкинул из своей постели,- он сделал маленький глоток кофе. Алкоголь вспыхнул огнем в его рту, милосердно отвлекая от жалких мыслей, которые он не хотел думать (Дерек заметил мою Nespresso машину!).- Ладно, это и правда вкусно,- пришлось ему признать.

\- Я же говорил,- сказал Дерек.

Они сидели рядом друг с другом, потягивая напитки, и какое-то время молчали – слишком долго для нервов Стайлза. Какого хера он вообще здесь делал? Он потянул за рукав худи.

\- Ну, эмм, у тебя очень красивый пол.

Дерек изумленно фыркнул.

\- Пришлось делать новый. Прорвало трубу.

\- Хреново.

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Здесь все равно требовался ремонт,- он откинулся на спинку, потягиваясь. Стайлз сделал еще глоток кофе. Дерек зевнул. Он казался расслабленным, не нервничал и не чувствовал себя некомфортно. Он всегда был таким, если задуматься. Вблизи Дерек почти всегда вел себя агрессивно-обходительно, а вдалеке можно было подумать, что он чересчур уверен в себе. Казалось, что он был изгоем общества лишь потому, что ему была непростительно неинтересна жизнь других людей.

Не трудно было понять, почему так много людей чувствовали притяжение к Дереку – он был, в конце концов, хрестоматийным примером загадочного плохого парня. Но в то же время было совсем просто представить, как его более молодая версия разливает бензин из канистры вокруг дома женщины, которая отвергла его.

Стайлз заставил себя отогнать эту мысль.

\- Устал?- спросил он, ставя кружку на столик.

Дерек пожал плечами, кивая.

\- Я могу уйти,- он не знал, какого черта вообще думал, когда пришел сюда. Конечно, все должно было быть неловко. Это было неловко с Хизер, все закончилось слишком быстро, она избегала встретиться с ним взглядом, а у него тряслись руки, пока он завязывал в узелок презерватив. С Итаном все было уж слишком фальшиво небрежно, он похлопал Стайлза по плечу и сказал «Ну что, увидимся еще, да? Ты знаешь, где выход» и пошел в ванную. Даже если оставить за скобками все, связанное с Дереком, то ограниченный сексуальный опыт Стайлз чаще был жутко неловким, чем нормальным.

\- Ты только пришел,- сказал Дерек, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к шее Стайлза. Стайлз повернул голову как раз в тот момент, когда Дерек придвинулся, чтобы поцеловать его, нежно, но решительно, вкус виски на его языке почему-то показался сладким.

Стайлз пробормотал «о», не отстраняясь от губ Дерека, не смог удержаться и промолчать.

Дерек низко хмыкнул. Второй рукой он прикасался к затылку Стайлза, пока они целовались. Стайлз принял на себя тяжесть веса Дерека, его крепкого, теплого тела. Их грудные клетки соприкоснулись, и Стайлз вздрогнул, когда от прикосновения Дерека его чуть ли не прошибло током.

\- Боже,- сказал Стайлз.- Ты… почему ты так хорош в этом? Во всем этом.

Дерек улыбнулся, показав зубы.

\- Практика ведет к совершенству,- сказал он низким голосом и толкнул Стайлза лечь на диван.

Стайлз позволил себе распустить руки, сжимая задницу Дерека сквозь джинсы. Он мог чувствовать, как напрягаются мышцы под его прикосновением. Он попытался придумать какой-то комментарий по этому поводу, но пальцы Дерека все еще ласкали его волосы, поглаживая и мягко потягивая, а губы Дерека опускались вдоль его шеи. Всё, что Стайлз мог сделать, – это заставить себя молчать, запрокинуть голову и принимать всё, что Дерек был намерен ему дать.

Вскоре они уже двигались навстречу друг другу. Сперва их движения были размеренными и сфокусированными, но они быстро перешли от этого к полному хаосу. У Стайлза кружилась голова. Он не хотел даже думать о том, как выглядит сейчас – готовый на всё, разгоряченный, с запрокинутой на диванную подушку головой, одна его нога свешивалась с дивана на пол, его пальцы беспомощно трогали то плечи Дерека, то его бицепсы, то касались мокрых волос на его затылке.

Дерек же выглядел так, словно был рожден для этого. Румянец на его щеках, его открытый рот с опущенными вниз уголками, этот довольный блеск в его полуприкрытых глазах… Стайлз лениво подумал, оставляет ли щетина Дерека раздражение на его щеках и горле. И немного надеялся, что оставляет.

Больше всего сводили с ума звуки. Его собственное сорванное дыхание звучало непозволительно громко для его ушей, но он не мог прекратить. На каждый тихий стон Дерека он должен был ответить своим. Он боялся, что просто взорвется, если будет себя сдерживать.

Стайлз решил, что это последняя капля, когда Дерек выдохнул что-то похожее на «можно мне, давай я» и наконец-то потянулся туда, где их скрытые под одеждой эрекции терлись друг о друга. Ремень Стайлза поддался со щелчком, порнографические звуки соприкасающейся влажной кожи, грубые пальцы Дерека сдавили головку его члена – Стайлз выгнулся и бурно кончил, не издав ни звука, уткнувшись носом в изгиб ключицы Дерека.

\- Блять,- пробормотал Дерек, спуская свои спортивные штаны. Его член стоял и влажно блестел, а кончивший член Стайлза болезненно дернулся при этом виде.- Посмотри на себя,- Дерек толкался в тесное кольцо из своих сжатых пальцев короткими отрывистыми движениями, бицепс в его руке, на которую он опирался рядом с головой Стайлза, напрягался.- Ты… просто… черт,- выдавил из себя он и запрокинул голову, его сперма попала на задравшуюся футболку Стайлза и обнажившийся кусочек его живота.

Они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, задыхаясь и дрожа. Через несколько минут Дерек натянул свои спортивные штаны обратно и поднялся на ноги. Он был босиком, сквозь туман заметил Стайлз, когда Дерек удалился от дивана. Босиком и нереально красивый.

\- Салфетки,- объявил Дерек, уронив коробку на живот Стайлза.

Стайлз застонал.

\- Спасибо,- он потыкал пальцем в сперму – сперму Дерека – на своей футболке. Его собственная оставила темное пятно на его джинсах.- Ты не мог спустить мои джинсы?

\- А ты мог сам это сделать?- заявил в ответ Дерек.- Ты хочешь, чтобы я все всегда делал сам?

\- Эй, это нечестно. Я тебе отсосал в прошлый раз.

\- Все равно штаны с тебя снимал я.

Стайлз кинул в Дерека коробкой с салфетками. Дерек поймал ее, ухмыляясь. Его волосы спутались и торчали во все стороны. Ему это шло, не лучше, чем его укладка гелем, просто… нежнее. Мягче. Стайлзу хотелось еще раз запустить в них свои руки. Ему хотелось подремать рядом с Дереком на этом самом диване, проснуться в объятиях этих сильных рук, пока грудь Дерека прижимается к его спине, медленно поднимаясь и опускаясь, пока он сам спит спокойным сном.

Стайлз деланно вздохнул.

\- Ладно,- сказал он, садясь.- Здесь и сейчас я клянусь, что в следующий раз сам сниму свои штаны, хорошо? Теперь ты доволен?

\- Поверю, когда сам это увижу,- сказал Дерек, улыбнувшись уголком рта.- Ты свободен на этой неделе?

\- - - 

После этого их отношения…

Подождите, нет. Стайлз не мог заставить себя называть это отношениями. От этого мысли слишком часто возвращались к романтическому подтексту этого слова, а что бы ни было между ним и Дереком – это уж точно не имело отношения к романтике. Он и дружбой не мог это назвать. Скорее, они были знакомыми, в том смысле, что виделись они достаточно часто – несколько раз в неделю – но особо не разговаривали.

Конечно, иногда они говорили. Не углубляясь в тему, они говорили о занятиях, об Эрике, о тоннах домашней работы, сквозь которую им нужно было продраться, и о том, что им следовало бы перестать уже так много времени тратить впустую. Но по большей части их разговоры были ограничены такими разнообразными короткими фразами как «черт», и «да, тебе это нравится?», и «как же хорошо ты так смотришься».

(Дерек особенно любил бормотать такие фразы как – «о да, посмотри на себя, как ты хорош, черт». Один раз, когда Стайлз по дороге домой из Джунглей заглянул в лофт для быстрой обоюдной дрочки, он спьяну ляпнул Дереку, что «ты, конечно, можешь найти кого-то намного лучше меня, но…». Дерек на это отреагировал довольно резко и быстро. Стайлз, конечно, не вел учет всему, но если надавить на него, то он бы признал, что Дерек, кажется, с тех пор стал еще чаще выдыхать в его ухо эти сводящие с ума комплименты.)

Итак, после этого их знакомство медленно стало развиваться по удобному им сценарию. За несколько недель они установили свод основных правил, некоторые из которых сформировались сами собой по практическим соображениям, но некоторые из них появились совсем по другим причинам.

Во-первых, они не встречались в общежитии Стайлза. Как минимум, они делали это редко. Дерек все-таки пару раз приходил к нему, например, когда его первую пару отменили или однажды днем он «оказался по близости», загнал Стайлза обратно в комнату, прижал его к двери, опустился на колени, взяв в рот член Стайлза еще до того, как тот успел ответить «конечно, у меня есть полчаса».

Но, в общем и целом, разумнее было встречаться у Дерека. Стены в общежитии были картонные, к тому же был большой риск, что Эрика их застукает («Если я когда-нибудь застану вас во время секса, Богом клянусь, я мигом живьем с вас кожу спущу», постоянно напоминала она Стайлзу). Дерек же, казалось, старался как можно больше избегать встречи с другими студентами, а Стайлз был практически влюблен в лофт в любом случае. Ему нравились его высокие потолки, запах книг, рассеянного солнечного света и свежемолотого кофе. Впечатляющий вид на Бикон-Хиллз. Ему нравилось чувствовать трепет в животе по пути в лофт, это самодовольное чувство «сейчас у меня будет секс».

Иногда он задумывался, когда это чувство притупится.

На территории школы они не обращали друг на друга никакого внимания. В любом случае, Стайлз очень редко встречал там Дерека. «Ты вообще ходишь на пары?»,- спросил он однажды, на что Дерек только фыркнул. Поэтому всегда было очень непривычно видеть, как Дерек бредет по территории кампуса, глубоко засунув руки в карманы своей кожанки, опустив свои широкие плечи, словно пытаясь защитить себя от направленного на него одного порыва ветра.

Если честно, Стайлз, скорее всего, даже и не знал бы, что сказать Дереку, если бы они остановились и заговорили. Казалось, Стайлзу было достаточно кивка и полуулыбки друг другу, достаточно видеть, как хмурое выражение лица Дерека немного расслабляется, когда их взгляды пересекались.

Следуя тому же принципу, они никогда не посылали друг другу сообщения просто так. Секс по sms бывал, но они старались придерживаться только этого и не уходить от темы. Например, Дерек мог прислать «Приходи ко мне» или просто фото своего утреннего стояка. («Я на паре» скорбно ответил Стайлз. «И что?» ответил Дерек. Стайлз написал «Я постараюсь сбежать в перерыве, но только если ты пообещаешь сделать мне кофе», на что Дерек прислал фото кофе-машины, наливающей кофе в чашку. Стайлз прикусил губу, улыбаясь. «Уберите телефон, мистер Стилински», строго сказал профессор,- «Вы все-таки не в школе уже». Стайлзу не удалось сбежать, вместо этого позже он отправился в книжный магазин, где загладил свою вину перед Дереком.)

Одно из самых важных правил, о котором они не говорили вслух, касалось прошлого Дерека. Коли на то пошло, то и о прошлом Стайлза они не говорили. Стайлз знал, что Дерек в курсе о смерти его мамы. Он также точно знал, что Дерек знал, что Стайлз знал об автокатастрофе. Все знали об этом. Просто не нужно было об этом вспоминать.

Это случилось неожиданно. Стайлз даже не пытался сунуть свой нос в чужие дела, это был обычный вопрос, что-то вроде «как прошли твои выходные». Легкий треп, ничего особенного. Никаких скрытых мотивов. Но помимо прочих вещей Дерек сказал: «Я был у дяди», и Стайлзу следовало бы пропустить это мимо ушей, но:

\- Твой дядя?- пораженно спросил он. В первый раз Дерек упомянул кого-то из выживших членов своей семьи.

В то же мгновение, как слова покинули его рот, Стайлз понял, что ему нужно было молчать. Дерек вздрогнул всем телом, а затем замер. Стайлз практически мог видеть, как его лицо превращается в безэмоциональную маску.

Сердце Стайлза словно ухнуло в пропасть.

\- Прости,- сказал он,- просто… я не знал…

\- Всё нормально,- перебил его Дерек. Он резко сел.- Я не должен был говорить это… забудь.

Это был один из тех раз, когда все у них пошло не так, их члены уже не желали возбуждаться от прикосновений партнера. Стайлз ехал домой с чувством, что готов из кожи вон вылезти. Эрика, нарушив свое основное правило не обсуждать Дерека со Стайлзом в первый и единственный раз рассказала ему, что Питер Хейл провел последние два года в ожоговом центре в Сан-Франциско, находясь в коме и с минимальными шансами на восстановление.

Стайлз не мог перестать об этом думать. «Прости меня», отправил он Дереку, «Я не хотел тебя расстраивать». Его мутило. Через три часа Дерек ответил, «Не переживай».

После этого случая никто из них больше не упоминал семью Дерека.

Но первым правилом было не ночевать вместе.

Это точно не была идея Стайлза. Он со Скоттом провели сотни ночевок на полу в спальнях друг друга, когда были детьми. Сейчас Эрика иногда забиралась в его постель, когда не могла уснуть. Их стандартные кровати в общежитии были тесными, но они не жаловались. Как бы то ни было, Стайлз предпочитал спать с кем-то, чем один. Было что-то в ощущении присутствия и близости чужого теплого тела, что успокаивало его, заставляло ощущать себя комфортнее.

Никаких ночевок было единственным правилом, о котором Дерек четко дал понять. После их первого настоящего секса, спустя несколько недель после того, как все началось, Стайлз, до боли уставший и вымотанный, едва не задремал в постели Дерека. Тот растормошил его и протянул ему одежду, сложенную в аккуратную стопку. Увидев в его взгляде неистовое отчаяние, Стайлз как мог быстрее вылетел из лофта, с комком в горле размером с кирпич и всего лишь в одном ботинке.

Когда он оказался дома, телефон завибрировал от sms. «Прости меня. Я потом объясню».

\- Слушай, по поводу прошлого раза,- сказал Дерек, когда увиделись,- я не… я не могу спать с кем-то в одной постели,- сказал он, сжав челюсти,- прости.

\- Ничего страшного,- сказал Стайлз. И так как ему показалось, что в этот момент тоже можно поделиться чем-то личным и ему не понравилось это незнакомое уязвимое выражение лица Дерека, он добавил,- я, эм, до тринадцати лет спал с включенным светом. Скотт меня дразнил из-за этого. Но зато он всегда приносил с собой на ночевку игрушечного мишку.

Дерек мягко улыбнулся, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз.

\- - - 

\- Чувак,- сказал Айзек, наклонившись к нему через Скотта,- я тут слышал один сумасшедший слух.

Стайлз сразу понял, к чему это все идет, увидев блеск в глазах Айзека. Решив не заглатывать наживку, он ответил:

\- Что?- и продолжил смотреть на профессора Грэма.

Айзек наклонился еще ближе.

\- Я слышал, что ты трахаешься с Дереком. Дереком Хейлом. Это правда?

\- Чувак,- сказал Скотт, мягко отодвигая Айзека на его место.- Я тут вообще-то слушать пытаюсь.

\- Срань Господня,- прошептал Айзек.- То есть это правда, да? Ты спишь с Дереком Хейлом?

\- Я вообще-то тоже слушаю,- попытался соскочить Стайлз, но почувствовал, как его лицо краснеет.

Айзек тихо изумленно рассмеялся.

\- Вау. Не знаю даже пугаться или удивляться.

Стайлз разгладил смятую страницу своего учебника и подумал о Дереке, о его теплых мозолистых руках, его полуприкрытых глазах и мягком овале рта.

\- На твоем месте я бы чувствовал зависть,- тихо ответил он.

Скотт бросил на него резкий взгляд, а Айзек лишь рассмеялся.

\- Молодые люди,- сказал Грэм.- Еще пять минут вашего времени, пожалуйста.

\- Простите, профессор.

Как только пара закончилась, Айзек подошел к нему.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты и правда с ним спишь,- сказал он, опершись о стол Стайлза.- Бойд сказал мне, что слышал, как Эйдан говорил Итану, что их сосед утверждал, что какое-то время назад видел, как ты выходишь из дома Хейла, но я не думал, что ему можно верить. Чувак все время под кайфом. Сосед, а не Бойд, конечно. А Лидия, естественно, ни слова мне не сказала.

Храни Боже Лидию Мартин. Стайлз застегнул рюкзак и закинул его на плечо. Он наблюдал, как одногруппники медленно выходят из аудитории.

\- Это продолжается уже несколько недель,- сказал Скотт Айзеку,- тебе нужно быть внимательней, чувак.

\- Ну, я заметил, что он не такой дерганый как обычно и стал раньше уходить из Джунглей, но такого я не ожидал,- сказал в свою защиту Айзек.- Я думал, что он просто влюбился и ничего больше.

\- Парни,- заметил Стайлз,- я вообще-то прямо здесь.

Айзек положил ладонь на его плечо.

\- Прости, чувак. Это просто немного странно. Ну, это круто, что очевидно. Для тебя это здорово. Но и странно.

Он выглядел… настороженно. Так, словно не мог для себя решить, что думать. И Стайлзу это вовсе не нравилось.

\- Ну, это правда,- сказал он, скидывая с плеча руку Айзека.- Больше мне нечего добавить.

Айзек внимательно на него смотрел.

\- Ты же в курсе, кто он такой, верно?

Стайлз знал, каким расслабленным становилось лицо Дерека, когда он кончал. Он знал, как Дерек прикрывал глаза, когда Стайлз ему отсасывал, как его дыхание прерывалось, когда Стайлз касался его яиц кончиками пальцев. Он знал, что Дерек никогда не торопился, все делал постепенно, спрашивал Стайлза, как он себя чувствовал, пользовался перчатками и тонной смазки. Он знал, как томно и неспешно Дерек двигался, когда был уставшим, только вернувшимся домой из зала, с мокрыми волосами, твердыми руками.

\- Да,- сказал Стайлз.- Я очень даже в курсе.

\- Я хотел сказать…- запнулся Айзек, глядя на Скотта.

В груди Стайлза что-то словно сдавило.

\- Что?- спросил он, также бросив взгляд на Скотта.

Скотт отвернулся. Он вертел в руках лямку своего рюкзака.

\- Послушай, я не знаю,- наконец, сказал он,- Стайлз, ты же явно понимаешь, что я думаю по этому поводу. Ты имеешь полное право принимать свои собственные решения. И, кроме того,- обратился он к Айзеку,- я доверяю его суждениям, а не мнению кучки людей, которых не знаю. Если Стайлз доверяет Дереку, то я не вижу причин сомневаться в нем.

\- Парни!- сказал Стайлз.- Я не собираюсь за него замуж, понимаете? Мы просто спим вместе. Вот и все.

\- Ну, надеюсь, вы предохраняетесь,- пробормотал Айзек.

Обжигающий гнев и отчаяние сдавили удавкой горло Стайлза.

\- Какого хера ты намекаешь, Айзек?- спросил он, неожиданно для себя повысив голос.

Айзек выглядел растерянным.

\- Слушай, я…

\- Просто, блять, скажи это.

\- Просто я слышал, что он особо не изменил свои привычки,- сказал Айзек.- Знаешь, преподавательницу литературы, Дженнифер Блейк? Он кажется слишком уж дружелюбным с ней. Я недавно подслушал чью-то шутку о том, что “история повторяется”.

Дженнифер. Джен. Сердце Стайлза заколотилось в ушах.

Айзек продолжил, смягчив тон на этот раз.

\- Я не хотел тебя огорчать, чувак. Я просто надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что делаешь.

\- Знаю,- сказал Стайлз, его горло сжалось еще сильнее.- Большое спасибо за заботу.

Он повернулся и ушел. Скотт произнес:

\- Стайлз…- но он не обернулся.

\- - -

\- О Боже,- произнесла Лидия, склонив голову.- Ты хандришь, серьезно?

\- Просто закрой за собой дверь,- пробормотал Стайлз, волоча ноги обратно к кровати.- И я не хандрю!- бросил он через плечо, плюхнувшись на кровать.

\- Шторы закрыты, на тебе надета толстовка с символикой университета, ты ходишь по комнате, обмотавшись в плед, и ты смотришь…- Лидия наклонилась, чтобы бросить взгляд на экран его ноутбука. Стайлз не успел закрыть окно браузера,- Анатомию страсти,- вздохнула Лидия.- Господи Боже, он смотрит Анатомию страсти.

\- И что?- ощетинился Стайлз.- Это хорошее шоу, ясно? Всё вполне реалистично, а Кристина Йанг – бесспорно один из лучших персонажей на телевидении сейчас, и…

\- И так уж вышло, что это шоу ты смотришь, только когда жалеешь себя по полной программе,- Лидия процокала каблучками к другой стороне комнаты и сначала открыла шторы, а потом и окно.

\- Я…

\- Стайлз.

Стайлз наморщил нос в ее сторону и закрыл вкладку с каналом Нетфликс.

\- Как скажешь.

\- Ладно,- сказала Лидия, садясь рядом с ним.- Расскажи мне, в чем дело.

\- Ни в чем,- повернулся к ней Стайлз и прищурился,- ты здесь не для того, чтобы сказать «я же тебе говорила», да? Если для этого, то ты можешь…

\- Я здесь, чтобы сидеть и внимательно слушать, как ты объясняешь мне, почему Скотт прислал мне sms с просьбой заставить тебя ответить на его сообщения, почему Айзек Лейхи потратил неделю в попытках - в тщетных попытках, между прочим - выспросить у меня о твоей сексуальной жизни, и почему ты сейчас прогулял пару гендерологии и, по имеющимся у меня сведениям, первую пару тоже.

Стайлз едва удержался от того, чтобы не побиться головой о стену.

\- Господи. И я думал, что школа была адом.

\- Большой брат следит за нами всеми,- согласилась Лидия.- Так или иначе, я предполагаю, что все вышесказанное можно объяснить одним мотивом. Я права?

В животе Стайлза снова что-то перевернулось, как это происходило каждый раз при мысли о Дереке.

\- В большей или меньшей степени верно, да,- врать Лидии было бесполезно.- Но это не то, что ты думаешь.

\- Я ничего не думаю.

\- О, да ладно. У тебя такое выражение лица бывает, когда ты в двух секундах от того, чтобы предложить «услуги» от одного из твоих, как же их назвать, жалких рабов.

Лидия деланно изумилась.

\- Во-первых, у меня нет никаких рабов, а во-вторых, я бы никогда такое не предложила.

\- Да, ты бы предложила, и за это я тебя люблю. Но я почти уверен, что никто из Бикон-Хиллз, исходя из весовых категорий, не взял бы на себя Дерека Хейла, и, кроме того, он ничего, на самом деле, плохого не делал.

\- Именно поэтому ты и смотришь Анатомию страсти.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и спрятал большие пальцы рук в рукавах своей толстовки.

\- Ладно, я хандрил,- признал он.- И хандрю. Как тебе угодно. Но Дерек не виноват. Не совсем виноват, точнее. Ты слышала о Дженнифер Блейк?- имя оставило горький привкус в его рту. Когда Лидия сочувственно кивнула, Стайлз продолжил,- верно. Конечно, это совсем не круто, но… но…- повторил он громче, когда Лидия дернулась, словно решив что-то сказать,- я не имею права переживать из-за этого.

\- Ну, я…

\- Мы просто занимаемся сексом, Лидс. Мы даже не друзья с привилегиями. Я его почти не знаю, понимаешь? Все, что я знаю, это то, что он сложен как гребаный греческий бог, и что я постоянно хочу заниматься с ним сексом, и что по какой-то необъяснимой причине он тоже хочет заниматься со мной сексом. И я знаю, что он выглядит пугающе, и я знаю, что все говорят, что он флиртует со всеми, и что все его ненавидят, но он…

Блять. Блядский Дерек. Блядский Дерек с его сводящей с ума самоуверенностью. Блядский Дерек с его членом и нежными руками, и настороженным, нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Мы никогда не говорили о моногамных отношениях,- сказал Стайлз, и его самого задела горечь, которая грозила просочиться из его голоса.- Мы ни о чем не договаривались,- в этом-то и было всё дело. Сначала секс, а потом никаких вопросов. Университетская жизнь.- Вот. Это всё. Вся история.

Лидия кивнула, глядя на него широко распахнутыми добрыми глазами.

\- Ладно,- сказала она, выпрямляясь.- Вот, что будет дальше. Я предложу тебе выбор. Первый вариант – мы тут с тобой посидим какое-то время. Я поглажу твою спину, сделаю тебе чаю, мы досмотрим серию, и я даже, возможно, удержусь от жалоб, когда ты парой слез оросишь мое новое платье.

Стайлз почувствовал, как улыбается.

\- А второй вариант?

\- Второй вариант – я говорю тебе, что я искренне думаю по этому поводу и что тебе следует делать по моему мнению.

\- Черт,- первый вариант был соблазнителен, несомненно, но Стайлз знал, что сейчас ему нужно принять решение. Секс с Дереком был фантастичным, крышесносным, но этого было мало. Рассказанный Айзеком слух о профессоре Блейк был лишь каплей в океане неизвестности, которым был Дерек Хейл. Если Стайлз хотел продолжить это - а он хотел, очень хотел – то ему нужно было что-то менять. Вся конструкция их отношений была построена на слишком хрупком фундаменте, который долго не выстоит.

\- Ладно,- сказал он.- Говори. Ничего не утаивай.

\- Думаю, ты должен либо прекратить это все, либо требовать, чтобы он позволил тебе с ним сблизиться.

У Стайлза зазвенело в ушах.

\- Поясни, пожалуйста.

\- Ты не можешь ему доверять,- сухо констатировала Лидия.- Ты не знаешь, что - правда, а что - ложь, и поэтому не можешь доверять. Тебе нужно узнать его лучше.

Стайлз вспомнил, как изменился в лице Дерек, когда Стайлз попытался упомянуть в разговоре Питера Хейла. Он выглядел пораженным, сломленным. В ужасе.

\- Он не хочет говорить о своей семье.

\- Нельзя получать только то, что хочешь. Жизнь так не работает.

\- Я о маме тоже не всем рассказываю,- отметил Стайлз.- Ты не любишь говорить о разводе родителей. А что произошло с Хейлами…

Лидия испепеляюще на него посмотрела.

\- Если ты хочешь играть роль адвоката дьявола, хотя бы приложи больше усилий. Ты не «все» в этой ситуации, Стайлз. Даже если вы просто сексуальные партнеры, как ты продолжаешь утверждать, то если ты и дальше будешь поддерживать сексуальные отношения с Дереком Хейлом, ты имеешь право знать о нем больше. Ты пошутил, что он подожжет твою квартиру. Это ненормальная основа для отношений любого плана вне зависимости от их глубины.

\- Лидия, это была шутка, я так не считаю на самом деле…

\- Он мог сделать такое?

\- Да.

\- Его за это арестовали. Поймали с поличным. С зажигалкой в руке.

Это было невозможно отрицать.

\- Но обвинения были сняты.

\- Что тоже странно,- отметила Лидия.- Когда твой бывший любовник - подросток, чья семья только что погибла ужасной внезапной смертью, у тебя есть веская причина полагать, что он тронулся рассудком, и он появляется у твоего дома и начинает поливать твой двор бензином, но зачем выписывать запретительный ордер? Почему не закрыть его к ебеням в тюрьме, пока есть возможность?

Стайлз пожал плечом.

\- Я не знаю, понятно тебе? Я не Кейт гребаная Арджент, я…

\- О, Боже мой,- всплеснула руками Лидия.- Разве это не очевидно? Он что-то скрывает! Ты был прав, Стайлз, в этом всем есть что-то подозрительное. Кейт, попытка поджога, снятые обвинения, всё остальное. Всё-всё. И самое время тебе узнать подробности.

Стайлз знал это. Он знал это уже несколько недель, просто не хотел в этом признаваться самому себе. Вместо этого он игнорировал факты, отбрасывая их в сторону. Он вздохнул. Лидия Мартин: благословение и проклятье.

\- Но я не знаю, что делать,- сказал он. В своих мыслях он представил лицо Дерека, отстраненное и резкое, его уныло поджатые губы.- Он просто… закрывается. А я этого не хочу,- добавил он,- ну, ведь секс просто замечательный.

\- Боже,- сказала Лидия. Она облокотилась на стену и изящно прикоснулась пальцами к своему подбородку.- Вот бы было такое место, где хранилась информация обо всех подобных случаях. Как, например, ну не знаю, база данных полиции. И вот бы у нас был к ней доступ.

Надо отметить, что Стайлз действительно пытался отказаться, быть ответственным взрослым человеком, ответственным сыном. Но его ноутбук был прямо перед ним, а Лидия так выжидающе на него смотрела, и угрюмое лицо Дерека снова возникло в его мыслях, и…

\- Да пошло оно все на хер,- сказал он.

\- - -

Два часа спустя, прошерстив дело о поджоге, историю болезни дяди Дерека, данные о Кейт Арджент и, в конце концов, взломав отчет полиции о несчастном случае с Хейлами, они кое-что обнаружили.

\- Вот,- сказала Лидия, указывая на экран.- Вот. Видишь?

\- Черт возьми,- Стайлз выделил небольшой отрывок и вставил его в их вордовский документ.- Черт меня дери, Лидс.

\- Я говорила тебе, что все это подозрительно.

\- По фиг, я тебе тоже это говорил!

Лидия закатила глаза

\- Это все мелочи. Господи, Стайлз, это реально что-то серьезное.

Стайлз кивнул. Его даже немного затошнило. Он перечитал предложения. «Признаки насильственной смерти. Требуется дальнейшее расследование. Последние изменения внесены 14 июня 2011 года – следствие закрыто. Документы опечатаны».

Но зачем, блять, нужно было убивать родителей Дерека и его младшую сестру? И, что важнее, кому?

\- - -

Стайлз был на паре, одним ухом слушая, как Джексон Уиттмор и какой-то парень бубнят о… бубнят о чем-то, когда на его телефон пришло сообщение в facebook от Лидии. «Сами Хейлы чисты как стеклышко», говорилось в нем. «Они управляли заповедником для волков к северу от города и всё. Больше ничего. Не смогла ничего найти, а я посмотрела практически везде».

«Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не взломала ФБР», написал в ответ Стайлз.

«Всё в порядке. Я с ноутбука Эйдена. Если что-то пойдет не так, то обвинят его».

«Ты беспощадна»,- восхищенно пробормотал Стайлз телефонному экрану. Он наблюдал, как Джексон стоически читает свои записи, на его лице не было никакого интереса. «Любопытно, понимаешь ли ты, дружок, как тебе повезло. С Лидией лучше не шутить».

Телефон Стайлза снова завибрировал. «Но Кейт Арджент – это совсем другая история». 

Он выключил вибро-режим. «Что ты имеешь в виду?»

«Была под следствием за незаконное владение оружием. Однако до суда дело не дошло. И её часто ловили нетрезвой за рулем, но вот что: в этом случае до суда тоже ни разу не доходило».

«Что?», едва не произнес вслух Стайлз. Он огляделся по сторонам, все либо смотрели на Джексона и его партнера по презентации с такими же остекленевшими взглядами, либо пялились в свои смартфоны и ноутбуки. В задних рядах кто-то попивал из бутылки Gatorade, но его содержимое было уж слишком красного цвета, чтобы правдоподобно сойти за энергетик.

Лидия написала, «Об этом я и толкую. Постоянно нарушает закон и получает лишь пару жалких штрафов. Её даже водительских прав не лишили».

Стайлз нахмурился, глядя на экран. «Это нереально».

«Да. И как минимум подозрительно. О, и её дедуля сидел на очень серьезных нейролептиках, пока не умер от рака пару лет назад. Эллисон никогда его не видела, говорит, что отец специально держал её от него подальше».

«Ого. А краски все сгущаются. Спасибо, Лидс. Напоминай мне периодически, чтобы я с тобой не ссорился, хорошо?»

Лидия отправила ему подмигивающий смайлик.

Стайлз отложил телефон. Его живот скрутило от нервов, как когда они узнали о том, что инцидент с Хейлами, вероятно, не был случайным. Тройное убийство, одного человека навсегда превратили в овоща и, по крайней мере, еще одному травмировали психику на всю жизнь. Что еще хуже, все больше и больше начинало казаться, что местная полиция была в сговоре с преступниками. Некоторые из них точно. Стайлз не мог перестать думать об отце. Эти мысли оставляли в его рту горькое послевкусие. Что, если не нужно тревожить осиное гнездо?

\- Итак, это была наша презентация,- произнес Джексон Уиттмор, переключая на последний слайд.- Есть ли вопросы?

Дата в правом углу экрана привлекла внимание Стайлза. Внутри него все перевернулось. Он сглотнул. Он медленно вдыхал и выдыхал, пока боль, наконец, не стала слабее.

\- - -

По традиции в годовщину смерти матери Стайлз с отцом отправились в её любимую закусочную на бранч. Было здорово вырваться из университета на несколько часов и оставить там все дедлайны, загадки и постоянный массовый надзор. Было здорово сесть на диванчик с молочным коктейлем и болтать с отцом, наблюдать, как он старался не краснеть, когда Стайлз спросил, набрался ли он, наконец, храбрости пригласить на свидание Мелиссу МакКолл. Было так здорово, что мысли Стайлза сконцентрировались только на том, что происходило в данный момент.

Но как только он снова оказался на территории кампуса, знакомая ноша опустилась на его плечи. Он проигнорировал её, продолжая идти вперед. Уже прошло одиннадцать лет, не могло же сегодня быть еще больнее, чем раньше. Но по какой-то причине могло. Как и всегда до этого.

На своей первой послеобеденной лекции Стайлз чувствовал себя как в тумане. Спасибо Скотту, который сдерживал всех сегодня, сказал профессору Грэму, что у Стайлза болит горло, поэтому он не может сегодня отвечать на вопросы. Айзек же держал дистанцию.

Ближе к концу лекции Скотт стиснул колено Стайлза под столом и спросил, может ли он что-то для него сделать.

Стайлз покачал головой.

\- Ты и так уже делаешь,- сказал он. Скотт грустно улыбнулся и потрепал его волосы.

Все вокруг расплывалось. Стайлз то возвращался в реальность, то снова уходил в себя. Он доплелся до своей комнаты и свернулся в клубок на кровати с чашкой кофе и серией Анатомии страсти. Его кожа свербила и чесалась. Он не мог успокоиться. В груди рождалась буря, она пульсировала и становилась все сильнее и сильнее.

Он отправился на долгую пробежку и не останавливался, пока сердце не стало колотиться в груди как бешеное, угрожая разорваться, но и этого было мало. Он двадцать минут провел в душе под обжигающими струями воды, но и этого было мало. Эрика принесла ему еду из столовой и посмотрела с ним еще одну серию, но и этого было мало.

В семь вечера Стайлз принял решение. «Когда ты будешь дома», написал он Дереку. Он начал печатать «Мне нужно отвлечься», но удалил это, когда пришел ответ Дерека.

«У меня есть время до одиннадцати».

Стайлз выдохнул, почувствовав, как его отпускает. «Буду через десять минут».

«Запасной ключ под дверным ковриком».

\- - - 

Стайлз не собирался связываться с Дереком, пока… пока что?

(Пока не выяснит, что у него с Дженнифер, это точно. Это был всего лишь слух, и кроме того, они с Дереком только трахались. Они никогда не соглашались не делать это с другими. Стайлз не имел права расстраиваться из-за этого, поэтому и не расстраивался.)

Он не собирался писать Дереку, пока не разберется, что делать с информацией, которую они с Лидией обнаружили. Точнее, пока они не найдут что-то конкретное. У них еще ничего не было. Возможно, это было вовсе не преднамеренное убийство, возможно, скандал с Кейт Арджент никак с ним не связан. В любом случае, Стайлз думал, что правильнее было держать дистанцию.

Но по пути в лофт он ощущал такое спокойствие, которого не испытывал с тех пор, как уехал от отца этим утром. Он поднялся по лестнице, перескакивая через две ступеньки за раз, и когда оказался на верхнем этаже, его легкие жгло. Он открыл дверь в лофт Дерека, бросил на пол сумку и повесил куртку…

\- Привет,- сказал Дерек.

Теплый, высокий, широкоплечий Дерек. Стайлз вжался в него всем телом. Он знал, что Дерек сможет почувствовать его быстро бьющееся сердце, увидеть, как блестит пот на его лбу, но ему было все равно. Ему сейчас это было нужно.

\- Привет,- сказал он, последний слог слова был разделен между их языками, когда он глубоко и отчаянно поцеловал Дерека. Дерек сделал шаг назад, хватая Стайлза за талию, чтобы удержать их обоих от падения. «Как влюбленные на перроне», подумал Стайлз туманно, бредово. Невольно. Он прижался ближе и сжал в кулаках рубашку Дерека. Дерек был в светло-голубой рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы. Смотрелся он в ней хорошо. Так хорошо, что Стайлз понял, как поспешно расстегивает пуговицы, отчаянно мечтая ее быстро стянуть.

\- Мы куда-то спешим?- спросил Дерек. Его голос звучал удивленно, рот покраснел и влажно блестел, а волосы были в полном беспорядке – вероятно, по вине Стайлза, который растрепал их в каком-то промежутке между тем, как удерживал лицо Дерека обеими руками, пока они целовались, и тем, как принялся за пуговицы его рубашки. Видимо, Стайлз запустил пальцы в волосы Дерека, потягивая их, заставляя топорщиться.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты свободен до одиннадцати, верно?

\- Да, но…- Дерек бросил взгляд на часы.- Сейчас семь пятнадцать.

Стайлз почувствовал, как его губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Он дошел до последней пуговицы и запустил руки под рубашку Дерека. Дерек покачнулся, хмыкнув. Его глаза на секунду закрылись.

\- Эй,- сказал Стайлз,- давай займемся сексом?

Они не часто это делали, потому что это отнимало очень много сил у обоих, не беря в расчет, как много это требовало усилий и подготовки, и Дерек уж очень был хорош и без этого, со своими руками, языком, глазами, ртом, так хорош, что иногда доводил Стайлза до самого предела лишь своими словами и внешним видом.

\- Я принял душ,- добавил он, и пусть слова прозвучали странно, почти комично не к месту, в них был смысл, который понял Дерек, его глаза потемнели, а уголок рта приподнялся вверх.

\- Да?- спросил он, подходя ближе.- Думал обо мне?- его рука опустилась ниже, пальцы скользнули под резинку боксеров Стайлза.

\- Конечно,- Стайлз нащупал ремень Дерека и начал вытягивать кожаный язычок из шлевок.- Разрабатывал себя пальцами, не мог найти нужный угол, ты это делаешь намного лучше… но могу поспорить, что я до сих пор достаточно разработан…

Дерек издал едва ли не животный стон и, подхватив его под задницу, понес в спальню.

Проведя целый день как в тумане, сейчас Стайлз чувствовал себя удивительно сконцентрированным. Его тело ожило под прикосновениями Дерека. Вернулось ощущение, что тело снова ему принадлежит, он наслаждался прикосновениями Дерека к его коже, тем, как Дерек ставит засос на его шее, тому, как член Дерека прижимается к его собственному.

Казалось, что Дерек всегда точно знал, чего Стайлз хочет, знал, как к нему прикасаться, как заставить его стонать и выгибаться. Ему было бы стыдно, если бы он не видел выражение лица Дерека, когда Стайлз так на него реагировал. Не просто самодовольное. Польщенное. Практически удовлетворенное.

Стайлзу хотелось сделать Дереку минет, почувствовать тяжесть его члена на своем языке, его вкус, но у Дерека, похоже, были другие планы. Он переложил Стайлза на живот, вставил в него скрытые перчаткой два пальца, сгибая их и выискивая, пока….

\- Блять,- выдохнул Стайлз. Его бедра дернулись.- Блять, Дерек.

Дерек тихо рассмеялся, прижимаясь лбом между лопаток Стайлза, и еще глубже вставил пальцы.

\- Ты мокрый,- сказал он низким голосом.

\- Смазка,- сказал Стайлз. Он устроил лоб на тыльной стороне своей ладони.- Все дело в смазке,- теперь он бесстыдно двигался навстречу пальцам Дерека, трахая себя ими.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ты сделал это для меня?

И, да, на каком-то подсознательном уровне Стайлз, возможно, надеялся, что это произойдет – даже в какой-то степени ожидал, что Дерек поможет ему. «Ну, это сработало, не правда ли?», в свою защиту апеллировал голос в его голове, и да, это сработало, но это не было… это не было хорошо, потому что это был Дерек, Дерек Хейл, который перетрахал половину Нью-Йорка, трахал гребаную Дженнифер Блейк, и один Бог знает, кого еще. Дерек Хейл, чьи родители, вероятно, были убиты, и который был еще более ёбнутый, чем все думали, у которого было намного больше причин, чем у Стайлза ходить убитым от горя…

\- Да,- прошептал Стайлз, приподняв бедра выше.- Для тебя.

Его эрекция немного опустилась во время ожидания, пока Дерек выкинет перчатку, наденет презерватив, смажет себя и медленно войдет. Сильные руки обхватили его бедра, большие пальцы скользили по коже туда и обратно, и Стайлз думал, что был бы не против, если сегодня будет жёстко, хотя бы немного, чтобы у него хотя бы заслезились глаза и засаднило в горле. Мышцы ног немного болели, но ему было мало. Он хотел чувствовать боль даже несколько дней спустя.

\- Ну же,- сказал он Дереку,- трахни меня. Я готов.

Дерек снова мягко рассмеялся. Он вытащил, затем толкнулся обратно. Его ритм был размеренным, скрупулезно продуманным, словно он планировал заниматься этим всю ночь. При мысли об этом у Стайлза скрутило живот. Он чувствовал покалывание от кончиков пальцев ног к кончикам пальцев рук, теплый поток желания, но почему-то полная эрекция так и не появилась.

«Сильнее», хотел он сказать Дереку, «сильнее, трахни меня сильнее, заставь меня почувствовать это» - но его тело не отвечало. Он снова начал терять концентрацию. Он впивался ногтями в матрас и толкнулся навстречу его движениям. Он ничего не чувствовал, хотя хотел чувствовать, так сильно хотел это почувствовать, хотел чувствовать Дерека, лишь Дерека…

Дерек остановился, «нет, нет, нет, не надо», положив свою тяжелую руку на шею Стайлза.

\- Стайлз?- спросил он.- Ты в порядке?

И пусть Стайлз не хотел этого, хотел сказать «да» или «я в порядке» или «пожалуйста, пожалуйста», но вместо этого из его горла вырвался странный жалкий звук, что-то вроде рыдания. В ужасе он закрыл рот рукой.

\- Я…- он хотел сказать «в порядке», но вместо этого произнес,- прости, я…

Дерек вышел и слез с него буквально за долю секунды.

Что имело смысл, конечно, Стайлз же пришел за сексом, они были просто сексуальными партнерами, и если Стайлз не хотел, если он не мог…

\- Прости меня,- повторил он, хватаясь за что-то, не важно, за что, боксеры или рубашку. Его руки схватили рубашку Дерека, он прикрылся ею и вскочил с кровати.- Прости, я уже ухожу.

Он прошел пол пути до двери, когда понял, что не может уйти, не в таком виде. «Соберись, тряпка». Пока Стайлз не прикрыл глаза, он не понимал, какой свинцовой тяжестью были налиты его веки, как он устал, до самого мозга костей.

\- Стайлз,- послышался сзади голос Дерека. Тон его голоса был мягким и достаточно просящим, чтобы Стайлз обернулся. Дерек всё еще стоял рядом с постелью во всей своей прекрасной наготе, его лицо ничего не выражало. Он не потянулся к Стайлзу, когда тот проходил мимо него, не попросил его остановиться, объяснить, не приказал свалить к чертовой матери. Он выглядел так, словно мог позволить Стайлзу уйти из квартиры в одной только его рубашке, если тот этого хотел. Эта мысль успокаивала.

\- Я в порядке,- сказал Стайлз, запоздало обнаружив подходящее слово.

Несколько секунд молчания.

\- У меня есть вино, если хочешь,- сказал Дерек. Его голос звучал неуверенно, и эти слова показались настолько неподходящими для этой ситуации, что Стайлз смог в ответ только устало фыркнуть, шмыгнув носом. Прозвучало весьма противно, но ему уже было давно всё равно. Он так устал.

\- Да,- сказал он.- Это… было бы неплохо.

Дерек подошел ближе.

\- Ладно,- сказал он, прикоснувшись к пояснице Стайлза.- Иди, присядь. Я налью тебе бокал,- его прикосновение было приятным. Успокаивающе.

Пока Дерек был на кухне, Стайлз оделся и присел на диван. Телевизор был включен без звука, он смотрел в экран и ничего не видел. Какая-то спортивная передача. Дерек появился с большим бокалом красного вина. Стайлз взял его, сделал глоток.

\- Хорошо?- сказал Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Ладно. Хорошо,- Дерек включил звук телевизора на низкой громкости и протянул Стайлзу пульт. Его кончики пальцев коснулись шеи Стайлза сзади.- Тебе удобно?

Стайлз снова кивнул.

\- Ладно,- затем Дерек снова вернулся к кровати, натянул рубашку, джинсы и прилег. Больше он ничего не говорил, не требовал объяснений, не велел Стайлзу уйти – он просто взял учебник, маркер и растянулся на кровати, его босые пальцы ног смотрели в потолок.

Стайлз пил вино и смотрел игру. Вино на вкус было мягким, дорогим. Шли минуты, он чувствовал, как алкоголь проникает в его кровь, утихомиривая гул беспокойства в голове до тихого жужжания. Когда бокал опустел, Стайлз продолжил его держать, вращая между ладонями. Дерек потянулся, прочистил горло. Телевизор показывал рекламу.

Стайлз принял решение.

Он выключил звук телевизора, поставил бокал на столик и поднялся на ноги. Он прошел через комнату, присел на кровать рядом с Дереком и молча лег, прижавшись к нему.

Дерек тихо хмыкнул. Он приподнял руку, чтобы Стайлзу было удобнее. Его ладонь легко легла на плечо Стайлза. Он перевернул страницу.

Стайлз выдохнул, он даже не осознавал, что задержал дыхание.

\- Сегодня годовщина её смерти,- сказал он спустя несколько долгих минут, потому что чувствовал, что должен объяснить Дереку – красивому, загадочному Дереку, который умудрялся делать всё правильно, даже не прилагая усилий – в чём дело.- Моей мамы. Это глупо, прости.

\- Это не глупо,- сказал Дерек.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза.

\- Уже одиннадцать лет. Не понимаю.

\- О чем ты?

\- Почему это так на меня влияет. Эта дата. Не понимаю.

Дерек притих на мгновение. Затем он сказал:

\- Возможно, всё по-другому. Возможно, ты не даешь этому причинять тебе такую боль во все остальные дни. Потому что иначе ты не смог бы это выдержать. Возможно, только в этот день ты позволяешь себе скорбеть.

Стайлз замолчал и лежал, не двигаясь. Он не открывал глаза. Боялся пошевелиться и вывести Дерека из этого необычного для него задумчивого настроения. Его грудь продолжала подниматься и опускаться под щекой Стайлза, и Дерек все листал и листал страницы, выделяя маркером фразы. Его ладонь всё еще лежала на плече Стайлза.

Спустя какое-то время Стайлз задремал. Ему снились яркие сны ни о чем, пока Дерек не разбудил его.

\- Сколько времени сейчас?- спросил Стайлз охрипшим голосом.

\- Пятнадцать минут первого.

Стайлз сел, потирая глаза. У него затекла шея. Ее он тоже потер.

\- Ты поспал?- спросил он Дерека, чьи глаза казались огромными и темными в плохо освещенной комнате.

Дерек коротко покачал головой.

\- Прости.

\- Все хорошо,- колени Стайлза все еще прижимались к бедру Дерека. Тот потянулся, словно хотел прикоснуться к ним, но в последний момент вместо этого, разгладил замявшиеся джинсы.- У меня бывают… что-то вроде ночных кошмаров,- запоздало ответил он, как будто это было в их правилах - рассказывать друг о друге, делиться личным.

Возможно, сейчас настал такой момент.

Стайлз старался не шевелиться.

\- Почти каждый раз, когда я засыпаю,- большой и указательный палец Дерека сомкнулись вокруг распустившийся нитки на боковом шве его джинсов и потянули за нее.- У меня бывают такие моменты, когда меня парализует, я не могу ничего поделать и заново переживаю… события, воспоминания. Вижу картинки. Очень ярко. И я не могу ничего сделать кроме как ждать, пока это все закончится,- он поднял взгляд на Стайлза, в темноте было сложно понять выражение его лица, затем он отвернулся.- Вот почему ты не можешь оставаться на ночь.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, мне удалось поспать на тебе,- произнес Стайлз спустя какое-то время. Он надеялся, что не испортил всё этими словами.

Дерек улыбнулся, слава Богу, и погладил колено Стайлза одним пальцем.

\- Пошли,- сказал он, садясь.- Я отвезу тебя домой.

Они поцеловались на прощание после того, как подъехали к общежитию Стайлза, это было совсем нетипично для них. Стайлз пытался не позволить себе зацикливаться на этом, даже когда Эрика швырнула в него мягкой игрушкой и пробормотала:

\- Прекрати так громко улыбаться, Стилински, я тут вообще-то спать пытаюсь.

\- - - 

На следующее утро Стайлз послал Дереку sms. «Спасибо». Дерек не ответил, но, в любом случае, он редко это делал. У Стайлза не было времени на этом зацикливаться – ему нужно было дописать эссе, подготовить презентацию. Время от времени он ловил себя на том, что отвлекается, вспоминает, что вчера произошло в машине, как странно было ощущать нежное прикосновение губ Дерека к его губам, как он прошептал «Спокойной ночи, Стайлз», а в его глазах было столько тепла, словно он хотел сказать что-то еще, что-то совсем другое. Что-то более важное.

У Стайлза не было на это времени, но иногда он ловил себя на том, что улыбается, глядя на свои записи.

Четыре дня спустя в его дверь коротко и резко постучали. Он уже почти снова повернулся к своему рабочему месту после того, как открыл дверь, когда понял…

Это был Дерек.

Дерек стоял в дверном проеме, держа руки по швам. Его щетина отросла еще больше с их последней встречи, на нем была надета простая темная фуфайка, которая подчеркивала изгибы его тела, и Стайлз бы сразу его поцеловал, если бы не почувствовал, словно стрела пронзила его сердце насквозь.

Что-то было не так. Он не мог этого знать, но знал.

Дерек уверенно встретил его взгляд.

\- Можно мне войти?- спросил он.

\- Да,- сказал Стайлз, сделав шаг назад. Его голос был охрипшим, он прокашлялся.- Да, конечно.

Дерек прошел мимо него в комнату. Стайлз чувствовал, как сердце с бешеной скоростью болезненно бьется где-то в районе его горла. Он закрыл дверь.

\- Стайлз,- произнес Дерек позади него.

Стайлз понял, что так и продолжает стоять лицом к двери. Он отпустил ручку и повернулся к Дереку. У него было чувство, словно во рту был привкус крови, но, скорее всего, у него просто разыгралось воображение.

Дерек сказал безразличным голосом:

\- Я больше не хочу этого.

В ушах Стайлз стоял звон. Он промолчал.

\- Это слишком… я не…- замялся Дерек.

Стайлз продолжил молчать.

Дерек прочистил горло. Он продолжил всё тем же бесстрастным голосом:

\- В последний раз, когда мы виделись, все было не так. Мы нарушили правила…

Стайлз больше не мог это терпеть.

\- Правила?- выплюнул он. Тон его голоса удивил его самого. Его пальцы сжались в кулаки, вдруг понял он.- Ты надо мной издеваешься?

Дерек опустил взгляд. Уголок его рта дернулся, и когда он снова встретился взглядом со Стайлзом, то выглядел… открытым, незащищённым, с уязвимым и опечаленным выражением лица. Но обжигающая боль, сжавшая горло Стайлза, превратилась в яркое пламя. Черт возьми, он был зол, и ярость наполнила его вены, заставила еще сильнее сжать кулаки.

\- Неужели ты серьезно,- горько произнес он,- мы никакого гребаного контракта не подписывали, Дерек, что за хрень?

Что-то мелькнуло во взгляде Дерека, и его лицо снова стало безразличной маской, и Стайлз понял, что всё, его достал гребаный Дерек Хейл. В последний раз он был идеальным, абсолютно идеальным, он все делал правильно, и было что-то между ними, Стайлз чувствовал это, он не… он не обманывал себя, он не выдумал это, что-то происходило между ними, а чертов Дерек думал, что Стайлз сдастся без боя.

\- Я думал, что ты не такой,- выдавил из себя он.

Дерек смотрел на стену.

\- Полагаю, что ты ошибся.

\- Дай мне закончить,- сказал Стайлз, его голос дрожал от гнева.- О, и, кстати, пошел ты, слышишь меня? Пошел. Ты. Потому что я тебе ни на секунду не верю. С самого начала я думал… я знал, я просто знал, что ты совсем не такой, как о тебе говорят другие люди. И я знал это, я был прав, засранец. Я прав, и ты мне это доказал.

Дерек снова встретился с ним взглядом.

\- Поэтому не вешай мне лапшу на уши,- его голос стал звучать надрывно.- Все это время я уважал твои границы, твою… эмоциональную увечность, потому что я понимал, что ты можешь не хотеть делиться, не хотеть подпускать меня к себе, а теперь ты просто… блять, Дерек, ты зашел слишком далеко, я пытался быть с тобой, а сейчас ты упрекаешь меня в этом.

\- Ну,- сказал Дерек, в очередной раз отводя взгляд,- прости, что потратил твое время.

Стайлз рвано рассмеялся и провел ладонью по лбу.

\- Боже, тебе надо лечиться. У тебя, блять, серьезные проблемы с головой. Ты даже в глаза мне посмотреть не можешь! Хотя бы найди в себе смелость посмотреть мне в глаза, когда ты…- «когда ты бросаешь меня», чуть не вырвалось у него.

Дерек повернулся к двери.

\- Я сказал все, что хотел сказать.

\- Господи, Дерек, такое ощущение, что ты читаешь гребаный сценарий! Ты всю свою речь заранее что ли заготовил? Ты решил, что я подобрался к тебе слишком близко и придумал это всё, чтобы что? Чтобы защитить себя? В этом дело?

Он наблюдал, как опускаются плечи Дерека, словно защищаясь, а затем он вздрогнул всем телом. Стайлз словно ухнул в невесомость. Ему стало жарко, колени, казалось, были готовы подогнуться в любую секунду, его грудь сдавливало от того, как часто билось его сердце. Но ему нужно было это сказать, даже если был последний раз, когда он увидит Дерека, ему нужно было знать…

\- Или я ошибался по поводу всего этого?

Дерек замер.

\- Вау,- сказал Стайлз. Он облокотился на стол, все его тело содрогалось.- Вау, понятно. Да. Видимо, все были правы. Видимо, я один дурак в этой ситуации,- слова Айзека вспыхнули в его голове – «Ты же в курсе, кто он такой, верно?»,- Видимо, это и правда ничего для тебя не значило,- сказал Стайлз, в этот раз не повышая голос.- Очередная симпатичная мордашка, да?

Дерек повернулся к нему.

\- Стайлз,- сказал он срывающимся голосом.

Стайлз подождал секунду, но в ответ была тишина, а его это всё уже так достало, он так устал от этого. Ему нужно было покончить с этим.

\- Просто, блять, скажи мне, слышишь?

\- Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь,- произнес Дерек, глядя на него мягким взглядом, и впервые с того момента, как он вошел в комнату, его слова прозвучали искренне.

\- О, Боже мой,- сказал Стайлз, пряча лицо в ладонях.- Дерек, я, блять, люблю тебя, понимаешь? Я люблю тебя, и я подумал, что…. Подумал, что, может быть… но, блять, я просто долбаный кретин,- он принялся яростно искать ключи, не мог найти их из-за застилавших его глаза слез. Когда он, наконец, нашел их, то засунул в карман.- Я пошел отсюда. Удачно тебе потрахаться с гребаной Дженнифер Блейк.

\- Стайлз!- сказал Дерек, хватая его за запястье.- Не надо…

Стайлз отдернул руку.

\- Не надо что?- прошипел он.- Не волнуйся, Дерек, я не буду болтать. Не нужно будет устраивать поджог, чтобы отомстить.

Дерек отпрянул назад так, словно Стайлз ударил его по лицу. Этим Стайлз и воспользовался, чтобы убежать.

Он только добрался до первого этажа, задыхаясь, когда позади него открылась дверь и появился растрепанный Дерек, который произнес одно только предложение, настолько неожиданное, что оно заставило Стайлза остановиться замертво, не смотря на его нынешнее состояние.

\- Кейт Арджент убила мою семью.

\- - -

\- А это моя младшая сестра,- сказал Дерек, вытащив еще одну фотографию из обувной коробки и протянув ее через стол Стайлзу.

Стайлз прикоснулся к фотографии. Милая девочка с темными волосами и яркой улыбкой. В его груди кольнуло. Он хотел спросить, как ее звали, но когда посмотрел на Дерека, увидел, что тот, отведя взгляд в сторону, был глубоко погружен в свои мысли.

\- Кто об этом знает?- спросил вместо этого Стайлз.

Дерек моргнул, подняв на него взгляд.

\- Моя сестра, Лора. Эрика почти всё знает. И Дженнифер,- уголок его рта дернулся.- Я знаю, что у тебя есть полное право не верить ни одному моему слову, но мы с ней просто друзья. Мы познакомились на сеансах психотерапии, собственно говоря.

\- Я тебе верю,- рассеянно ответил Стайлз. Он прикоснулся пальцами к выцветшей газетной статье. Он был потрясен, с трудом верилось, что это происходит на самом деле. Он почувствовал себя так после сцены в его комнате, потом было признание на лестнице, их безмолвная поездка до квартиры Дерека, где он, как и обещал, всё рассказал. Только сейчас, прикасаясь к фотографиям погибших, убитых Хейлов, к газетным вырезкам об их «несчастном случае», он осознал правду. Стайлз никогда бы не подумал…

Слова Дерека медленно отпечатывались в его сознании, и Стайлз поднял голову.

\- О Боже, прости за то, что я тебе наговорил. Я был зол, сорвался, я не должен был…

\- Всё нормально.

\- Нет, не нормально, Дерек. Я вёл себя как мудак по отношению к тебе. Ты не заслужил такого отношения.

Дерек невесело рассмеялся.

\- Полагаю, что тогда мы квиты.

Он отодвинул стул и прошел к стеллажам у стены, дотрагиваясь до корешков книг кончиками пальцев.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая, как Дерек вышагивает, напряженно выпрямив спину и расправив свои широкие плечи.

\- То есть,- сказал он, взяв фотографию и осторожно положив ее внутрь коробки,- ты встретил…- он не смог заставить себя произнести ее имя,- ты встретил ее летом перед колледжем. А затем начался твой первый семестр…

\- Она появилась на моем курсе начальной химии и представилась преподавателем,- рвано ответил Дерек.- Я не имел понятия. Она ничего мне не говорила. Также как очень кстати она забыла мне рассказать о своем расстройстве личности,- он гулко сглотнул.- Как бы то ни было, теперь это не имеет значения.

\- Это важно,- сказал Стайлз, непроизвольно повысив голос.- Как это вообще смогло сойти ей с рук? Дерек, это не чепуха, мы говорим о преднамеренном убийстве!

\- Как я говорил, не было никаких неопровержимых доказательств. Даже когда дело снова открыли. И ты знаешь Арджентов, их влияние на наш город. Крис Арджент – глава учебного совета. Лора… это не стоило усилий,- Дерек повернулся лицом к стеллажу, перед которым стоял,- это бы их не вернуло.

«Боже»,- подумал Стайлз. Его глаза заслезились.

\- Но все думают…

\- Мне всегда было наплевать, кто и что думает, Стайлз.

Стайлз позволил себе понадеяться на лучшее, услышав слово «было» из уст Дерека. Но он не стал давить и расспрашивать дальше. Он не мог перестать думать о восемнадцати или девятнадцатилетнем Дереке, который был тощий, не такой накаченный, неуверенный в себе, наверное, даже шумный и общительный, без памяти влюбленный в красивую женщину, которая была словно из другого мира и почему-то каким-то чудом проявила к нему интерес. Тошнотворное осознание правды, месяцы изматывающей эмоциональной борьбы, когда Кейт дергала его за воображаемый поводок, уговаривая, манипулируя (время, о котором Дерек мало что рассказал, но о котором можно было судить по тому, как он отводил взгляд, как напрягался его голос), а затем, когда Дерек решил, наконец, действительно с ней порвать навсегда…

\- Боже,- тихо произнес Стайлз. Не удивительно, что все это время Дерек был так одержим идеей не подпускать его к себе на близкое расстояние. Не только его бывшая девушка была виновна в том, что его семья была мертва, но и, казалось, что Дерек был убежден в том, что он сам был в этом виновен.- А я-то думал, что все дело во мне, а не в тебе.

Должно быть, в какой-то момент времени Дерек подошел к Стайлзу, потому что теперь он был ближе, так близко, что прикоснулся пальцами к его плечу.

\- Стайлз,- сказал он.

\- Нет, не извиняйся, этот вариант намного лучше. В смысле,- поморщился Стайлз,- я не это хотел сказать…

Дерек хмыкнул, привлекая его к себе, и он откинулся на спинку стула, чтобы прижаться к нему. Рука Дерека скользнула с его плеча на шею, пальцы обхватили подбородок, запрокидывая его. Стайлз мог чувствовать запах его тела, запах его дезодоранта, мог слышать мягкий шорох одежды. Стайлз почувствовал слабость. Он позволил Дереку запрокинуть свою голову и поцеловать его. Жар тела Дерека обволакивал его собой со спины. Движения Стайлза были вынужденно скованны из-за неудобной позы. Член заинтересованно дернулся в джинсах.

Стайлз закинул руку за шею Дерека и вывернулся со стула, встречаясь с Дереком лицом к лицу. Дерек что-то пробурчал и дразняще подтолкнул его назад, прижимая Стайлза к столу. Теплая ладонь скользнула под его рубашку и сжала бок.

Щетина Дерека оцарапала кожу Стайлза, когда он запрокинул голову.

\- Итак,- произнес он, потирая тыльной стороной ладони свои зудевшие губы,- ты не спишь с Дженнифер Блэйк.

Дерек поморщился.

\- Господи, нет.

\- И всё… всё о, о Кейт Арджент, почти всё правда, но не в том свете, как это представляют люди.

\- В основном.

Стайлз коснулся другой руки Дерека, которая сжалась в кулак, и расслабил его пальцы.

\- А Нью-Йорк?

\- Мне нужно было развеяться. Я жил у друзей семьи. Не было никаких диких оргий, о которых ты слышал,- сказал Дерек, коснувшись руки Стайлза. Он белозубо улыбнулся.- Видимо, я просто от рождения так хорош в сексе.

\- О, замолчи,- сказал Стайлз.- А Джексон Уиттмор?

\- Засранец заслужил. Но я не собирался оставлять ему шрам.

\- Конечно. Добби не хотел убивать, только навредить и серьезно покалечить.

\- Что?

\- Не бери в голову,- сказал Стайлз, а затем тише добавил,- попытка поджога.

Пальцы Дерека сжались в его руке, но он не отвел взгляд.

\- Я делал вещи, которыми не горжусь.

\- Мы все это делали,- сказал Стайлз.- Черт, я творю всякую херню каждый день.

Дерек мягко улыбнулся. Его взгляд переметнулся к губам Стайлза, но за секунду до того, как их губы встретились бы снова, Дерек наклонил голову и вместо этого поцеловал впадинку в основании шеи Стайлза.

\- О,- прошептал Стайлз. Руки Дерека щекотно прошлись по его бокам, он закрыл глаза, внимая искоркам удовольствия, пронзающим его тело и заставляющим выгибаться.- Надеюсь, что мы прояснили одну вещь,- хрипло сказал он, цепляясь за крышку стола, когда Дерек принялся расстегивать его ремень.- Твоё трагическое прошлое не решило как по мановению волшебной палочки все наши проблемы.

Дерек хмыкнул и запустил руку в штаны Стайлза, обхватывая его выступающий член сквозь белье.

\- Я серьёзно,- выдохнул Стайлз в ухо Дерека.- Ты мне серьёзно должен за те два с половиной месяца, что я притворялся, что не влюблен в тебя по уши.

\- Поверь мне,- низким голосом произнес Дерек, его щетина снова царапала шею Стайлза,- я наверстаю,- он нахмурился,- месяцы?

Стайлз застонал.

\- Плюс-минус пару недель, наверное,- он мелко толкнулся бедрами.- Ну же, чувак, не мучай меня.

\- Это ты всё время болтаешь.

\- О, прости. Я забыл, что тебе это не по нраву.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлз сквозь ресницы.

\- Ты же сказал, что теперь будешь со мной хорошо обращаться,- пробормотал он.- Я вообще-то только что свою душу тебе открыл.

\- Мммм,- ответил Стайлз, когда большой палец Дерека потер головку его члена.

Дерек усмехнулся.

\- И кто теперь потерял дар речи?

«Заткнись», хотел сказать Стайлз, но в это время Дерек вытащил свою руку из боксеров Стайлза и, демонстративно удерживая его взгляд, поднес ее ко рту и облизал ладонь. Затем он снова сжал член Стайлза, уже крепче.

\- Ты нереальный,- выдавил из себя Стайлз.

Дерек улыбнулся ему, открыто и самодовольно.

Стайлз повернул голову и уткнулся лбом в плечо Дерека.

\- Я беру свои слова обратно,- сказал он задыхающимся голосом, наблюдая, как работают мышцы запястья Дерека.- Я все свои слова забираю, я тебя ненавижу,- его тело невольно содрогалось, он обвил руками шею Дерека и стал держаться за него, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

\- Конечно, ненавидишь,- сказал Дерек, касаясь носом носа Стайлза,- Боже, так приятно тебя касаться.

Стайлз позволил себе перенести почти весь свой вес на Дерека, чтобы иметь возможность толкаться бедрами навстречу жестким, продуманным движениям кулака Дерека. Стон вырвался из его горла.

\- Да, вот так,- прошептал ему на ухо Дерек.- Не сдерживайся для меня.

Стайлз мог чувствовать, как сердце набатом бьется в его груди, а крошечные капли пота начали собираться по линии роста волос. Его лицо было обжигающе горячим, он мог слышать своё собственное тяжелое дыхание, но не мог перестать, ему нужно было вдыхать и выдыхать, вдыхать и выдыхать, глубоко и громко. Каждого глотка воздуха было мало.

Пальцы вплелись в его волосы, нежно потянув голову назад. Стайлз закрыл глаза и откинулся навстречу касанию. Край стола впился в его поясницу.

\- Кончи для меня,- пробормотал Дерек.

\- Господи, Дерек,- выдохнул Стайлз. Он снова вцепился в стол позади себя изо всех сил.- Ты хочешь…

Дерек еще раз улыбнулся и опустился на колени, накрывая ртом головку члена Стайлза. Окутавшие его жар, влажность и к тому же эффект неожиданности, и вид Дерека на коленях с полуприкрытыми глазами и втянутыми щеками – Стайлз не успел даже потянуться к лицу Дерека прежде, чем оргазм накрыл его.

Дерек продолжил сосать и делал это до тех пор, пока Стайлз не запричитал, «прекрати, прекрати», а затем поднялся на ноги и соединил их губы влажным, беспорядочным поцелуем. Свой собственный вкус на языке Дерека заставил искру желания еще раз прошить тело Стайлза.

\- Чтоб меня,- пробормотал он в щеку Дерека, поглаживая пальцами короткие волоски на его затылке.- Дай мне пять минут, чтобы восстановить силы, а потом я отплачу услугой за услугу, ладно? Или, может, десять. Вероятнее, двадцать. Да, вероятно, двадцать. Господи Иисусе.

\- Или несколько недель,- мрачно добавил Дерек, вскинув бровь.- Два с половиной месяца. Или, может, еще дольше.

Стайлз разинул рот.

\- Что?

\- Неважно,- Дерек поцеловал его в уголок рта и заправил член Стайлз обратно в белье, застегнул ширинку. Он на секунду запустил руку в свои штаны, а затем выпрямился.- Хочешь пить?

\- Нет-нет-нет. Погоди. Ты не сможешь от меня отделаться своим «неважно-хочешь-пить». Ты только что…

Стайлз наблюдал, как Дерек неторопливо идет по комнате.

\- Кофе?- Дерек заглянул в холодильник.- Вода? Виски?

\- Воды будет достаточно.

Дерек кинул Стайлзу бутылку с водой.

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы вместе со мной поехать к Лоре на эти выходные?- как ни в чем не бывало, спросил он, закрывая дверцу.

Стайлз выронил бутылку из рук.

\- - -

Волчий заповедник Хейлов находился совсем недалеко от Бикон-Хиллз, его территория распростерлась на сотни километров от посёлка. Стайлз бывал там однажды во время экскурсии в начальной школе. Когда они подъехали к входу в особняк, он мог расплывчато вспомнить фигуру женщины, стоящую рядом с ним, красивую, сказочную и доброжелательную. Он бросил взгляд на Дерека, который вытащил ключ из зажигания и потянулся на заднее сидение за сумкой, при этом его рубашка задралась.

\- Ты в порядке?- спросил Дерек, когда сел обратно на своё сидение и открыл дверь, не убирая руку с ручки.

Стайлз прокашлялся.

\- Да, всё хорошо.

Уголок рта Дерека дернулся, и он вылез из машины, закрыв за собой дверь.

\- Почему я должен быть не в порядке?- пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз.- Конечно, ведь ты не собираешься познакомить меня с единственным оставшимся членом твоей семьи, кроме того, это практически является подтверждением, что я каким-то образом официально встречаюсь с таким нереально сексуальным потрясающим парнем. Конечно, у меня всё нормально. Великолепно. У меня всё просто великолепно. Идеально.

Он глубоко вздохнул, провел пятерней по волосам и пошел следом за Дереком.

Как оказалось, Лора была похожа на их мать. У нее были глаза Дерека, а выражение лица было устало строгим, Стайлз не мог удержаться от мысли, что это связано с многолетним горем, но за чаем выяснилось, что это лишь результат нескольких бессонных ночей.

\- Кора поранилась,- сказала она Дереку.- Застряла в ограждении на другом конце заповедника, мы нашли её лишь спустя несколько дней. Дитон сказал, что она в порядке, но мы решили поместить её в одно из внутренних помещений на какое-то время.

Дерек изменился в лице.

\- Могу я ее увидеть?

\- Конечно. Вообще-то,- сказала Лора, переведя прищуренный оценивающий взгляд, который очень напоминал Лидию, с Дерека на Стайлза,- ты можешь пойти прямо сейчас, пока она под действием лекарства. Сможешь её даже погладить.

Дерек тоже перевел свой взгляд на Стайлза.

\- О, иди, конечно,- сказал Стайлз. Он откинулся на диванные подушки.- Я выживу. Ведь Эрика уже давно провела мне лекцию на тему «если ты причинишь ему вред, я тебя убью», так что…

Лора рассмеялась, у Дерека дернулось лицо, но он поднялся на ноги. Когда он проходил мимо дивана, то позволил себе легко провести кончиками пальцев по всей длине предплечья Стайлза.

\- Ну что ж,- сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек вышел из комнаты. У него горели ушли, и он снова потянулся за кружкой, прочистив горло.- Кора?

\- Одна из волчиц,- Лора выпрямила свои длинные ноги, скрестив лодыжки.- Щенок. Ну, ей уже полтора года. Почти два. Постоянно попадает в неприятности,- улыбнулась она.- Любимица Дерека. Он требует отчеты о её состоянии каждую неделю, иначе будет ворчать и третировать меня по телефону своей пассивной агрессией.

\- Не знал, что Дерек любит собак,- сказал Стайлз.

Лора снова громко расхохоталась, запрокинув голову. У Стайлза кольнуло в груди, когда он понял, что не может вспомнить, чтобы Дерек хоть раз так смеялся.

\- Дерек ничего не любит. Правда, очевидно, что теперь всё изменилось,- он посмотрела на Стайлза многозначительным взглядом.- Знаешь, он давно никого не подпускал к себе так близко. Ты должен быть особенным.

Стайлз фыркнул.

\- Поначалу все было совсем несерьёзно. Всё как-то так вышло.

\- Как скажешь,- сказала Лора, мягко улыбаясь.- Как бы то ни было, я рада, что ты у него есть. Я знаю, что он совсем непростой человек.

\- Погоди, ты еще не видела, каким бываю я, когда выпью три двойных эспрессо,- ответил он ей.

Лора снова засмеялась.

\- Эй, что скажешь, если мы немного прогуляемся?

\- - -

Они обошли вокруг дома и остановились у пастбища позади него, где паслись три лошади. Лора облокотилась на ограду, и Стайлз рядом с ней.

\- Я знаю, что он винит себя за их гибель,- внезапно произнесла Лора, глядя на самую дальнюю от них лошадь.- Пусть даже женщина была ебанутой на всю голову, он всё равно винит себя.

Стайлз сглотнул.

\- Ты знаешь, почему…

\- Почему она выбрала его? Нас?

Он кивнул.

\- Она, конечно же, была социопаткой. И остаётся ею. Неважно, куда её умудрился выслать Крис Арджент. Куда-то, где она не сможет никому навредить, при этом поддерживая репутацию семьи и себя как специалиста. Продолжая работать над своим научным наследием,- горьким тоном продолжила Лора.- Послушай, Стайлз, не всё в жизни поддается логике. Брат Джерарда Арджента был убит сбежавшим из нашего заповедника волком, Джерард всю жизнь лелеял свою ненависть и промывал мозги психически ненормальной дочери. То, что десятилетия спустя она решает убить всю нашу семью, – с этим фактом нужно смириться. Некоторые вещи в жизни нельзя пытаться объяснить логикой. Иначе просто сойдешь с ума.

Она глубоко вздохнула и выпрямилась. Когда она снова заговорила, её голос звучал почти по-деловому.

\- Полагаю, Дерек не говорил тебе о нашем дяде Питере?- спросила она, убирая волосы в растрепанный пучок.

Стайлз невольно поморщился.

\- Он упоминал его. Один раз.

Лора схватилась за ограду.

\- Очевидно, что Дерек не готов еще сам рассказать тебе историю целиком, и я не знаю, когда он сможет это сделать, но я вижу, как он смотрит на тебя и как ты на него смотришь. Ардженты заплатили нам за молчание, когда расследование было закрыто. Мы приняли деньги, чтобы содержать заповедник и покрыть больничные счета Питера. И колледж Дерека,- она сжала челюсти.- Я приняла эти деньги. И я всё еще жду, когда Дерек простит себя за это. За всё это,- она скривилась и добавила,- знаешь, на самом деле, он хороший.

\- Я всегда так думал,- тихо ответил Стайлз.

Где-то позади них с грохотом захлопнулась металлическая дверь. Стайлз оглянулся через плечо. Дерек шел к ним. Лора поймала взгляд Стайлза и грустно улыбнулась ему краешком рта.

\- Эй,- пальцы Дерека на секунду коснулись поясницы Стайлза. Стайлз ему улыбнулся.- Ты в порядке?

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Да,- сказал он, касаясь бедра Дерека.- Да, всё хорошо.

\- - -

Позже вечером, когда Дерек уже стянул наполовину с себя футболку, Стайлз вдруг понял…

\- Дерек,- сказал он.

Дерек замер и спросил:

\- Что?

\- Мы собираемся…- Стайлз мотнул головой в сторону кровати,- это кровать.

\- Ты чрезвычайно наблюдателен,- Дерек повесил футболку на спинку стула в углу комнаты.

\- Одна кровать, Дерек. Одна комната. Спальня. В которой мы будем спать. Вместе,- Стайлз подождал, но не услышал ответа Дерека. Тот снял ботинки, расстегнул ремень и стянул с себя джинсы. Стайлз замер на мгновение, любуясь изгибами задницы Дерека, тем, как свет подчеркивает его мускулистую спину. Затем он продолжил:

\- Ты уверен? Нам следует поговорить об этом? Потому что я могу…

\- Стайлз,- сказал Дерек, поворачиваясь и нагишом пересекая комнату, Боже мой.- Замолчи,- он запустил пальцы в волосы Стайлза и глубоко его поцеловал.- Я уверен,- добавил он тихо, отпустив его.

Они много раз видели друг друга голыми, много раз занимались сексом, но сегодня всё почему-то ощущалось по-другому. Дерек как и всегда был полностью сфокусирован на Стайлзе, наслаждаясь тем, как его дразнящие прикосновения вызывают дрожь, упиваясь каждым стоном Стайлза, наблюдая за ним блестящим взглядом, самодовольно наклонив голову на бок. Но сегодня он больше молчал. Не было поощрительных «о да, вот так» или «боже, ты бы себя видел», или «скажи мне, скажи, что ты чувствуешь», никакого шепота, который так много раз подводил Стайлза к самому оргазму. Вместо этого Дерек хранил молчание, едва ли не благоговейное, тихо скользя ладонями по животу Стайлза и повторяя их путь своим ртом, словно никогда к нему не прикасался, словно делал это впервые.

И, наверное, это и в правду было впервые, рассеянно подумал Стайлз, запрокидывая голову и резко вдыхая, когда Дерек прикусил внутреннюю поверхность его бедра, вставляя третий палец. Так они это еще не делали, по крайней мере, теперь они знали друг о друге намного больше, они теперь были в отношениях. Это было в новинку, это изменилось. У него закружилась голова от осознания этого факта. У него сорвалось дыхание, когда пальцы Дерека в перчатке, скользкие от смазки, вошли еще глубже, и он потянулся к изголовью кровати, чтобы приподняться.

\- Я хочу,- задыхаясь, сказал он,- быть сверху.

Буква «у» в сверху была проглочена поцелуем Дерека, таким яростным, что их зубы клацнули друг о друга, столкнувшись.

Лежа на спине, Дерек был прекрасен, мышцы его живота сокращались, глаза и зубы блестели в приглушенном освещении комнаты. Он был так глубоко внутри, что Стайлз не мог удержаться от громких вздохов каждый раз, когда опускался вниз, чувство наполненности было почти невыносимым, казалось, что его яркие вспышки пронзали все тело от кончиков пальцев рук до пальцев ног, пронзали каждую клеточку его организма. Руки Дерека лежали на его бедрах, поддерживая во время каждого неторопливого движения, пальцы Стайлза обхватывали запястья Дерека. Они оба молчали. Стайлз не был уверен, что может вообще говорить в данный момент.

Дерек низко застонал, толкнувшись глубже, чем обычно, и Стайлз позволил себе вскрикнуть. Он мог видеть, как Дерек улыбается. Их движения становились небрежными, хаотичными, и Стайлз едва не потерял равновесие, потянувшись к груди Дерека. Но затем Дерек сел, обхватив рукой спину Стайлза, устроив ладонь между его лопаток. Теперь он был ближе, намного ближе, его дыхание остужало пот на ключицах Стайлза, а жар его тела заполонил собою всё, и член Стайлза оказался зажат между их телами, и перемешавшиеся между собой запахи их тел…

\- Черт,- выдохнул Стайлз, прижавшись щекой к щеке Дерека, сконцентрировавшись на жжении щетины, - черт, Дерек.

Их взгляды встретились. Дерек провел рукой выше, обхватывая пальцами шею Стайлза сзади, сжимая его загривок. Дерек лениво улыбнулся и застонал, толкнувшись еще два раза, а затем замерев. Стайлз наблюдал, как приоткрывается его рот, закрываются глаза, ощущал, как беспомощно подрагивают его пальцы. Он задрожал и сжал шею Дерека, кончая.

Они не стали заморачиваться с душем, Стайлз закряхтел и слез с Дерека, позволяя ему снять презерватив, завязать его и кинуть где-то рядом с кроватью. Он ощущал такую усталость, что даже не стал предлагать обтереться влажным полотенцем. Рядом с ним Дерек был таким теплым, крепким, его руки так сладко обнимали Стайлза…

\- Спокойной ночи,- прошептал Дерек, и Стайлз был готов поклясться, что почувствовал, как губы прижались к его лбу.

Он резко проснулся пару часов спустя, его сердце билось как бешеное. На секунду он даже не понял, что его разбудило, но потом услышал звук с другой половины кровати. Сердце Стайлза подскочило к горлу, звук был похож на стон раненого животного, низкий, тихий и полный страха.

\- Дерек?- прошептал он, приподнявшись на локте.

Дерек лежал на спине, пальцы его вытянутых вдоль туловища рук были сжаты в кулаки. Он был мокрый как мышь, капли пота блестели на носу и щеках. Его лицо исказилось. Грудь резко поднималась и опускалась.

\- Эй,- тихо сказал Стайлз, пододвигаясь ближе к Дереку. Дерек не ответил. Очень осторожно Стайлз потянулся к нему. Лицо Дерека горело, волосы наощупь были влажные. Его сердце исступленно колотилось.- Дерек?

Дерек тихо всхлипнул. Стайлз не знал, что делать, можно ли его разбудить, он сомневался, что Дерек мог его сейчас услышать, но…

\- Все хорошо,- прошептал он, опускаясь ниже и гладя волосы Дерека.- Все хорошо, ты в порядке, это просто сон. Только сон, слышишь? Все хорошо. Ты в порядке.- Он взял в руки кулак Дерека и массировал его пальцы, пока те не разжались.- У тебя всё будет хорошо,- прошептал Стайлз, целуя плечо Дерека.- Я прослежу за этим.

\- - -

Следующим утром во время завтрака Лора спросила:

\- Хорошо выспались?

\- Да,- сказал Стайлз, пытаясь удержаться от взгляда на Дерека,- да, хорошо.

\- И я тоже, как ни удивительно,- сказал Дерек, потянувшись к маслу.

\- Правда?- вопрос Лоры прозвучал весьма скептично.

\- Да,- пожал плечами Дерек.- Лучше, чем обычно, как бы то ни было.

Закончив намазывать масло на тост, Дерек устроил свою руку на спинке стула Стайлза, и с того момента Лора не могла перестать усмехаться, глядя на них.

 

Эпилог.

Дерек был необычайно тихим по пути на обед, и это говорило о многом.

\- Всё будет хорошо,- сказал ему Стайлз,- серьезно.

\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь,- произнес Дерек саркастическим тоном.

Стайлз закатил глаза и прошел сквозь дверной проем. Он не поднимал взгляд, пока вел Дерека к своим друзьям, не видел, как люди реагируют на то, что тот самый Дерек Хейл объявился в столовой. Это было не важно. Ему было наплевать.

\- Привет, ребята,- сказал Стайлз, подойдя к столу и отодвигая два стула. Он жестом предложил Дереку занять один из них, а сам сел на стул рядом.- Вот. Это Дерек.

Дерек неловко стоял рядом со стулом. Скотт ему улыбнулся.

\- Привет, чувак. Очень рад наконец-то с тобой познакомиться.

\- Я тоже,- кратко ответил Дерек и сел рядом со Стайлзом.

Секунду царила тишина, а затем:

\- Я Эллисон,- улыбнувшись и показав свои ямочки на щеках, сказала Эллисон и протянула руку через стол. Стайлз толкнул Дерека коленом.

\- Дерек,- ответил он, пожав руку Эллисон.- Очень приятно.

\- Мне тоже,- улыбалась Эллисон,- ты знаешь Айзека?

\- Мы столько о тебе слышали, чувак,- сказал Айзек, подвигав бровями и потянувшись, чтобы миролюбиво хлопнуть Дерека по спине. А Дерек… Дерек улыбнулся, блять, реально улыбнулся и сжал колено Стайлза под столом.


End file.
